


First Desire then Deserve

by Claudette_Minx



Series: Catch and Keep [1]
Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: AU, Bondage, Drugged Sex, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Happy Endings For Everyone, M/M, Multi, Rodney is a Pillow Princess, There’s So Much Sex in This Story, captive bride, dark!john, more tags will be added, non-con/dub-con elements, romance novel tropes, under negotiated kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:46:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 37,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28925292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claudette_Minx/pseuds/Claudette_Minx
Summary: When Dr. Rodney McKay and his research party are captured by the Desert Prince’s soldiers for trespassing on their territory, he comes face to face with the ruthless General John Sheppard. His reputation for his loyalty to the Prince and his brutal skills in battle are well known throughout the kingdoms, but very little is known about the private man. So when Rodney finds himself bound and prepared for John’s leisurely perusal and use, neither men could know that they would change the world together.
Relationships: Rodney McKay/John Sheppard, Samantha "Sam" Carter/Daniel Jackson/Jack O'Neill
Series: Catch and Keep [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2166168
Comments: 49
Kudos: 75





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: Yeah, okay, this was supposed to be like a really naughty PWP but then it turned into something far different. 
> 
> Author's Warning: There is probably a lot of triggery elements in this fic, things like drugged sex, noncon/dubcon, under negotiated kink and bondage, BDSM elements, multiple sex partners, harems and sex workers, and more! So just know that this could be a triggery story for some people. I'll try my best to warn in the text; don't be shy about hitting the back button though, take care of your own mental health. Thanks for giving my fic a try!

**McKay’s Research Camp**

**Mare Nectaris**

Rodney McKay knew that he had made a terrible mistake, so many horrible, stupid mistakes. He should’ve listened to Sam when she told him about the stringent processes to gain approval from the kingdom of O’Neill before setting off to explore the Mare Nectaris, the desert that bordered between the kingdoms of O’Neill and Maybourne. He should’ve paid more attention to the dreaded bureaucracy of paperwork filing and licensure, but he was so certain that they wouldn’t be crossing into O’Neill territory. 

So certain -- so arrogant, was probably the better word. He was all too ready to believe the local guides that they weren’t anywhere close to the border; but he realized now, too late, that they would’ve promised anything for the money that Rodney had paid for their services. 

He lifted his head from the ground to check on Samantha and Daniel. The soldiers had attacked their camp at night while they were sleeping in their tents; had tied their hands behind their backs, tied their ankles, and gagged them, leaving them on the sand as the soldiers captured and killed the six guides and security escorts with little mercy, quick and efficient shots to the back of their heads. Rodney and Sam made protesting noises through their gags while Daniel kept his eyes closed and his face turned away. Thankfully, the soldiers had ignored them and left them alone. The large campfire was still burning; the security escorts had fed the fire while keeping watch. The desert was cold at night and the fire was the only thing keeping them warm.

Rodney tried to figure out how to get his hands free. He knew, realistically, that there was nothing he could do. He couldn’t run, there was no place to hide, and they were all outmatched by the number of soldiers and weapons. But he was a scientist and he needed logic and reason, and nothing about this night was either. 

When he saw the soldiers carrying out their equipment from the research tents, Rodney became incredibly pissed off and started shouting, his voice muffled from the gag. 

“Hey! Be careful with that!” Rodney shouted, trying to wriggle his hands loose from behind him. “That’s very important equipment! Don’t destroy years of our work, you moron muscle brained idiots!” 

One of the soldiers was flipping lazily through Daniel’s private journal; he turned to stare at Rodney, his face blank of any expression. 

“Be quiet and stop moving,” the soldier warned, his voice low and brusque. 

Sam met Rodney’s eyes and shook her head, blue eyes beseeching him not to create any more unwanted attention to the three of them, as the soldiers continued to break down the tents and pack up their research equipment and materials. Rodney counted twenty men and women, dressed in black uniforms, the crest of the kingdom of O’Neill on their right sleeve, and another design on the left. They moved across the desert sand confidently, securing everything from the camp into the backs of three desert terrain vehicles. 

Daniel made a soft sound of distress and Rodney and Sam slowly crawled across the sand to get nearer to him without getting them noticed by anyone. Rodney looked into Daniel’s blue eyes and tried to give him a reassuring look, which was nearly impossible with the gag in his mouth. Sam pressed her face against Daniel’s back. For now, no one had harmed them or touched them since they were woken up, tied, and gagged. But Rodney shared the same fears that were etched on Sam and Daniel’s faces. There was a good chance that none of them would walk away from this situation unscathed. 

He didn’t know what was going to be worse -- getting killed in the desert, their bodies left to rot on the sand; or to be captured and brought back alive to whoever would determine their fate. 

*** 

**The Encampment**

**Undisclosed Location**

**Mare Nectaris**

Evan Lorne stepped into the large tent that acted as their mobile command center. He looked across the busy space and found General John Sheppard standing beside the communication team, his arms crossed in front of him as he listened to the field leaders reporting from their locations and situations. 

“Arclight, this is Lieutenant Jenkins, R-0-9 we are five by five…” 

“Arclight, Roadhouse-0-3, eastern corridor is quiet…” 

“Arclight, checking in, all clear, Roadhouse-1-2…” 

The General cut an intimidating figure, even in just his black tee-shirt and black and gray camo pants. He was tightly controlled ferocity, his lean body muscled and scarred from years of field operations. He made his career acting as the majordomo to the Prince; and spent some of those years doing the kind of black operations that no one could acknowledge in public. Some said that the General used to have a laid back disposition but Evan had yet to see that side in his commander. The only thing relaxed about him was the length of his dark hair. Evan had served as the General’s majordomo for five years, had fought in numerous battles by his side, and was more loyal to him than his own blood family. Like all the men and women who served under General Sheppard, they had all sworn blood oaths to the man, to his rank, to his position, and to their Prince. As much as they all loved and revered the Prince, Evan thought that they would all follow the General into the depths of hellfire if he wanted it, and Evan was surprisingly okay with that. 

Sheppard turned his head and met Evan’s eyes, giving him a quick nod to report in. 

“Sir, Roadhouse-0-6 made contact with nine trespassers in the western quadrant. Three civilians and six locals.” 

Sheppard narrowed his eyes. “Not NID?” 

“Lieutenant Donovan ran their idents into the Intel database and didn’t find any connection to NID, but they are all established residents of the kingdom of Maybourne,” Evan reported, evenly. “Donovan executed the six locals who were serving as guides and protection forces for the three civilians, and are breaking down their camp, preparing to bring them here.” 

Sheppard made a face. “The locals would’ve killed the civilians eventually.” 

Evan nodded his agreement. “ETA is 30 minutes, sir.” 

“Good,” Sheppard said, “Have Teyla do the initial intake of the prisoners when they arrive and get them checked over by Carson. I want you to talk to them and find out who they really are and why they were trespassing on our kingdom. Thank you, Major.” 

“Question them or interrogate them, sir?” Evan said, mentally preparing for a long night ahead. It could get violent and bloody, depending on the General’s mood. 

The General gave him a hard look. “I want expediency on the matter, Major. Report in afterwards and I’ll decide what to do with them after I’m satisfied with their answers.” 

“Yes, sir.” 

*** 

John Sheppard called a senior staff meeting an hour after Roadhouse-0-6 brought in the three civilians and all of their research equipment. He sat on the corner of his desk, listening to the reports from Teyla Emmagen, Carson Beckett, Evan Lorne, and Ronon Dex. Lieutenant Joseph Donovan gave them his brief and took his teams back out to patrol the western desert. 

“Dr. Rodney McKay, Dr. Daniel Jackson, and Dr. Samantha Carter are all credentialed academics with the University of Science and Technology in the kingdom of Maybourne,” Teyla said, sharing the Intel files that she had collected on the three civilians, casting them to the large digital screen so that they could all review the information together. “They’re respected in a number of professional fields - astrophysics, chemistry, cultural anthropology, linguistics, and computer science. It’s a boon for our kingdom if we can keep them here.” 

John narrowed his eyes, looking at each of the three faces on the screen. They were lovely to look at, and so much smarter than him, and John wanted to believe that they were as harmless as they were portrayed to be. The NID couldn’t be trusted to use civilians; their past strategy to infiltrate the kingdom was based on force and secrecy. But it would be so easy to send three seemingly innocent civilians, who looked impossibly soft and beautiful, to embed themselves into the kingdom’s science community and take them all out from within. 

“They’re all in relatively good health,” Carson said, his lilting accent calm and slow. “Dr. McKay revealed that he has a life-threatening allergy to citrus and untreated hypertension due to the stress of their work. Dr. Jackson had a bit of dehydration. And Dr. Carter is quite fit as a fiddle all around. I’ve scanned them for any embedded chips or tags and they came up clean. I’ve provided them each with a shot of vitamin, gave them a light meal and water, and I gave Dr. Jackson an IV to help rehydrate him properly. The three of them are ready for processing, General.” 

“Thanks, Doc,” John said, taking a deep breath and running his hand over his face. It was good news for now. He didn’t want to spend the rest of the night torturing civilians but he would if it meant securing the kingdom. 

“I checked their equipment,” Ronon said, a smirk on his face. “Just a bunch of science stuff. Didn’t find any hidden weapons; nothing that they can make into a weapon.” 

“Okay, so they may not be NID undercover agents, but let’s not cross that off our list just yet,” he said, getting to his feet and standing in front of the screen, gazing at the digital pictures of the two men and woman. He was particularly drawn to Rodney McKay. Not his usual type, but he liked the spark of amusement in his blue eyes. “Major Lorne, are they prepped?” 

“Yes, sir. I’ve decided to interview them together for now, give them a sense of safety in numbers. If they begin to present signs of obfuscation, I’ll separate them and interview them individually.” 

“Get started then; keep me posted.” 

“Yes, sir,” the Major reported, then exited the command tent. 

He turned and nodded to his senior staff, dismissing them. He sat down in his chair and leaned his head back, swinging the chair to and fro as he stared up at the tent ceiling. Ronon leaned against the edge of his desk, looking down at him. 

“You’re exhausted, Sheppard, why don’t you try and get some shut eye while Lorne questions the civilians?” 

John smirked, turning his head to look up at his Quartermaster. “If I close my eyes, I’ll be dead asleep and won’t want to wake up to hear Lorne’s report.” 

“I don’t think they’re NID.” 

“Yeah, neither do I, but we have to make sure,” he said, meaningfully. 

“I agree,” Ronon said, pushing off from the desk and grinning at John. “You liked that one, the one called McKay. I was watching when they were brought in by Donovan’s team. McKay’s built soft, like a fucking cushion you’d want to cuddle up to, and his ass is gorgeous.” 

John laughed, shaking his head. The Quartermaster was like a brother to him and knew him too well. “Cut it out, Ronon.” 

“Maybe you should go visit the Harem tent.” 

He shook his head. “The Harem’s for the company.” 

“No one would begrudge you your share of pleasure, John,” Ronon said, giving him a serious look. “We’ve never served under a commander who didn’t take what and who he wanted first, it’s weird.” 

John laughed again, sitting up in his chair and turning so that he could press his hands on top of his desk. “You know that Old Earth saying: don’t eat where you shit.” 

Ronon snorted, tossing his head back for a hearty laugh. “Kinky bastard, didn’t know you were into that.” 

“Get out of here, Ronon, go do a bullet count or something productive,” he said, giving him a dirty look. 

*** 

Evan approached the detention tent and nodded to the four men guarding it. One of them held open the tent flap so that he could enter. He stood inside the tent and looked at the three civilians. They were wearing warm looking sweatshirts and sweatpants, clothes provided by Dr. Beckett and the medical team. McKay was up and pacing at the other end of the tent, while Carter and Daniel were sitting at the table, her hand on Daniel’s back, rubbing soothing circles. They all turned to look at him with mixed emotions on their faces. 

“I’m Major Evan Lorne, the majordomo of this company,” he said, keeping his voice calm. “Dr. McKay, why don’t you join your colleagues at the table and we can get started.” 

“Get started with what?” McKay demanded, stalking to the table and sitting down beside Daniel. “What’s this all about, Major? Why did your soldiers arrest us? They killed our guides! Right in front of us! We didn’t do anything wrong!” 

Evan took a deep breath and gave them a reassuring smile. “That’s what I’m here to do, Dr. McKay. I just want to confirm your identities and find out more of why you were trespassing on our kingdom.” 

“But we weren’t,” Samantha Carter said, frowning slightly. “Our guides assured us that we hadn’t crossed the border into Prince O’Neill’s territory.” 

Evan nodded, placing his digital pad on the table. He showed them the map of Mare Nectaris which identified the official border between the two kingdoms, a red dot marking their research camp -- several miles from the border and on the side of the kingdom of O’Neill. 

“Unfortunately, your guides were incompetent and put you two miles into our territory,” he said as Rodney McKay grabbed the digital pad, his eyes wide as he stared at the screen. 

“No. No, no, no, this isn’t right!” He shouted, looking up at Evan. “Look, our camp was on coordinates 15 degree 25`20``North by 20 degrees 20`45`` East! That’s still within the borders.” 

Evan shook his head. “I’m sorry, Dr. McKay, but your guides either lied to you or didn’t know how to read maps correctly.” 

McKay looked like he wanted to debate the location but Carter took the digital pad and stared at the map for a long moment. She closed her eyes and exhaled deeply. 

“What’s going to happen now, Major Lorne?” She said, looking at him earnestly. “I hope that you and your commander can understand that we made a mistake. We had no intention of crossing the border illegally.” 

“I checked with our Border Department but your research team didn’t file an official request to be in the Mare Nectaris,” he said, evenly. “Why didn’t you file the paperwork?” 

“We did,” Daniel said, looking miserable and exhausted. “Perhaps they misplaced our request. We filed -- “ 

“I didn’t…” McKay said, closing his eyes and sitting back in his chair. “I mean, I intended to do it, but there was so much stupid paperwork and I knew we weren’t going to be near the border so it didn’t seem like it would be a big deal.” 

“Rodney!” Samantha shouted, alarmed. “How could you -- I can’t believe this!” 

“I’m sorry,” Rodney said, pressing his hands to his face. “Shit, this is all my fault.” 

Evan took a deep breath and sighed, taking the digital pad back and turning it off. He stared at the three of them, all of them showing signs of distress and anxiety. He stood up and pushed the chair neatly against the table, picking up the pad. 

“I understand what happened now,” he said, giving them a small smile. “I need to speak to the General and he will determine how best to rectify this situation.” 

“We’re all employed by the University of Science and Technology,” Daniel said, urgently. “Can you please contact them? They can verify that we’re in the Mare Nectaris for two weeks -- they’ll pay ransom for us, I know they will.” 

He cocked his head slightly and looked at the three of them. “What were you researching in our desert? I wonder what could be in the desert that would interest an astrophysicist, a cultural anthropologist, and a computer scientist.” 

Daniel cleared his throat and looked up to meet Evan’s eyes. “I’ve studied ancient languages and texts all of my life. There’s a story, an Old Earth myth really, that buried deep in the waters of the oldest deserts of our planet is a gate, a gate that can be opened to the stars. The three of us have been researching the location of the gate for years; and we think that it’s in Mare Nectaris.” 

Evan frowned; he was intrigued. “There are no waters in our deserts.” 

“Not today, no; not even a thousand years ago,” Samantha said, smiling. “But ten thousand years ago, Mare Nectaris was once filled with water. Nectaris was a lake and there was a city, an advanced city like no other, and the beings that lived there could travel to the stars through a gate.” 

He stared at the three of them for a long time, seeing the look of pure excitement under the fear and anxiety. He smiled at them and gave them a reassuring nod. 

“I’ll be sure to explain that to the General. In the meantime, please stay here. I’ll be back as soon as I can.” 

Evan pushed back the tent flap and walked outside into the cool night desert air, taking a deep breath. The civilians were either the best undercover NID agents ever...or they were just crazy enough to believe an old fairy tale to go looking for such a thing. 

“Keep an eye on them.” 

“Yes, sir.” 

It was definitely going to be a long, long night. 

*** 

Evan found the General sitting at his desk in the command center, the surface of his desk covered with files and notebooks and digital pads. The General was reading a black journal, a frown creasing his forehead. 

“Sir, I’ve completed my interview with the civilians,” Evan said, standing in front of his desk. 

Sheppard looked up from the journal. “How did it go?” 

“First, they claimed that they didn’t know that they had crossed the border into our kingdom. I believe that their guides made the mistake, but Dr. McKay also admitted that he neglected to file the appropriate paperwork to request permission to even be near the border. Second, they claimed that the reason they were in the desert was to search for -- “ 

“A buried star gate that’s ten thousand years old?” The General said, raising his eyebrow. 

Evan stared at him, incredulously. “Uh, yes, sir.” He grinned slightly. “Star gate. I like the sound of that.” 

The General closed the journal and set it on his desk. He tapped the cover with his fingers. “I’ve been reviewing their research material and reading through Dr. Jackson’s private journal. If this was an NID infiltration assignment, it’s probably one of the most in-depth undercover projects I’ve ever encountered in my life.” 

He watched as Sheppard took a deep breath and leaned back in his chair, staring at the collected research on his desk. 

“What should I do with them, sir?” 

“We can’t release them, not yet -- maybe not ever,” he said, looking up at Evan. “This research was conducted on our side of the desert; if there’s something there, then our own research people should look into it.” He paused, looking away. “Did you find out how long they were supposed to be on the site?” 

“Dr. Jackson said that the university gave them two weeks; he also said that they would pay ransom for the three of them.” 

The General snorted. “Of course they would; this research isn’t just an old myth anymore.” 

He stood up and crossed his arms in front of his chest, giving Evan a long look. “Take them into protective custody and keep them in the Harem. It’s the safest place for them until I can get them back into the Capitol and to the Prince. Tell Madame Katie that they’re not to be used or touched in any way. They’re not for the company; they’re not for anyone. Is that understood, Major?” 

“Yes, sir!” 

The General nodded and then laughed, shaking his head. “A gate to the stars, Lorne; can you even imagine that somewhere under our desert is a gate that will allow us to travel throughout the galaxy?” 

Evan grinned. “You know, when I was a boy, I used to dream about being an explorer.” 

Sheppard smiled and nodded. He knocked his knuckles against the desk. “Keep this under wraps to just the senior staff. I need to make some calls to the Prince. Go make our guests comfortable.” 

“Yes, sir.” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: The beginning of the sexytimes! (Trigger warnings may apply)

“You’re putting us in the Harem?” McKay shouted, glaring at Evan. “Are you out of your mind? Do we look like sex workers to you?” 

“Rodney, stop shouting!” Carter said, putting her hand on his arm. 

“It’s the safest place for you,” Evan explained patiently for the third time. He was starting to run out of patience. “The General needs to speak to our Prince about your situation. No one will harm you while you’re under the General’s protection.” 

“I’m not going into the Harem tent!” Rodney said, planting himself in the chair and crossing his arms. His lips were pressed thin in determination, blue eyes flashing with fury. 

Evan sighed, opening the tent flap and beckoning the four soldiers standing guard. They entered the tent and stood behind him as Evan turned to look at the three civilians. 

“I’m going to offer our hospitality one more time,” he said, calmly. “If you refuse, then my men will carry you to the tent.” 

Samantha and Daniel stood together, looking a little shocked but resigned. He knew that they wouldn’t give him any trouble and would walk to the Harem tent without any problems. He turned to look at Rodney McKay, who glared back at Evan with nothing but stubborn challenge on his face. 

“Sargeant Stackhouse. Sargeant Markham. Please collect Dr. McKay and take him to the Harem tent,” Evan said, coldly. He turned to look at Carter and Jackson. “Let’s go. Now.” 

He took hold of each of their arms and directed them out of the tent; behind him, he could hear McKay shouting as Stackhouse and Markham performed their duty. 

“Are we really going to be okay?” Daniel asked, worriedly. 

“Yes, Dr. Jackson, everyone is going to be okay,” he said, tiredly. 

“ -- let go of me, you idiots! I demand to see the General! I have rights, you know! Under the Prisoner of War Rights of 1632, I have protections!”

“You’re not a prisoner of war, Dr. McKay,” Stackhouse grumbled as Markham laughed, both of them holding McKay’s arms behind him and frog-marching him along the well-tread path to the rear of the encampment. 

“I am a prisoner! Therefore I have rights!” McKay shouted again, trying to dislodge the two larger soldiers. “Ow! Hey, ow! That hurts! Stop twisting my arms. Do you want to break both of them? I’ll have you know that I will be reporting this abuse to your commanders!” 

“Just please shut up, sir,” Markham mumbled. 

“I am not a sex worker! We should be given private and secured quarters!” 

Evan led them to the large Harem tents that were secured about five minutes from the detention tent. 

“Jesus, I’m going to put the gag back in his mouth,” he muttered under his breath. 

He watched as Carter and Jackson exchanged a knowing glance and hid his own smile from the two civilians. 

*** 

Ronon and his team had sat in front of their campfire, watching as the majordomo and his men led the three civilians to the Harem tent. He smiled, listening to Dr. McKay as he shouted and vented the entire walk to the Harem tent, and he shook his head, exchanging looks with his team members. 

“Well, no one is going to get laid tonight with all that racket in the Harem tent,” one of his men said, chuckling. 

“He’s got a big mouth,” another one of his men said, amused. “I bet that he knows how to use it besides blowing hot air.” 

They laughed again, good-naturedly rather than anything disrespectful, elbowing each other and laughing in camaraderie. 

As Quartermaster, Ronon had already worked with Madame Katie in the Harem tent, preparing the three small rooms in one of the guest tents. It wasn’t anything fancy, but all of the Harem members had donated pillows, blankets, cushions, and soft clothes and robes for the civilians. He stationed a few of his own men and women to be the personal guards of the civilians. No one in their camp would ever do anything to hurt the civilians, but Ronon liked to be proactive. 

He looked across the sand to the command tent and saw Sheppard standing outside, probably drawn out by McKay’s shouting. Ronon propped his elbow on his leg and leaned his chin against the palm of his hand, watching Sheppard thoughtfully. 

His commander and best friend needed an outlet. He knew why Sheppard didn’t take advantage of the pleasures of the Harem tent. It wasn’t only because he wanted to keep that line between the privileges of his rank and what the soldiers of his company deserved. Sheppard was always good about making sure that his people got what they needed first, and that was why everyone in the company respected him. 

In the past, Sheppard had no problems enjoying the privileges of his rank. Ronon had taken leave from duty with Sheppard many times and they had caroused the kingdom in search of all kinds of fun. He was a good looking man and his confidence and warm demeanor opened a lot of doors...and a lot of legs. 

He watched as Sheppard scratched the back of his neck and walked back inside the mobile command center tent. Ronon turned to look at the Harem tent in the distance; he could still hear McKay shouting about something but it was indistinct. Ronon scratched his chin and considered his plan. 

*** (WARNING: Voyeuristic pleasure for some, triggery for others) 

Rodney was going to die. He was going to die a horrible, undignified death. He was probably going to die of dehydration. He pressed his mouth against the wet fabric of the coverlet under him, teeth biting down on it as he moaned, shuddering through another dry orgasm that left him limp and panting breathlessly, only for it to start building and building again. 

He tried to jerk his hands free from the leather cuffs attached by chains to the foot of the bed, but no matter how much he struggled, there was no way that he was going to free himself. He tried not to move too much, the soft cotton of the fabric brushed against his chest, scratching tantalizingly at his sensitive nipples, and the relentlessly hard cock that he was going to end up rubbing raw. 

He was going to die because it was starting again. 

All he could do was close his eyes and muffle the sounds of his moans against the bedding, grinding his hard cock against the edge of the bed. He was naked, bent over and exposed, and impossibly horny. He knew that he was drugged; but he had never experienced anything like this in his life. Not that he had a lot of experience to begin with -- but none of that mattered because he was going to come again, and while it was good,  _ so good _ , it left him wanting...something more. 

“Oh my -- “ he groaned, wriggling his hips against the bed again, pleasure like lightning moving through him, his balls tightening as he came dry again. Maybe it was the fourth time? Fifth time? Rodney forgot how to count at some point. His legs trembled again as he gasped for breath, and then sank limply against the bed, panting, knowing that it wasn’t going to stop. 

_ “Shit.”  _

Rodney groaned, closing his eyes and pressing his face against the covers, hiding his shame. He moaned again, biting down on the spit damp cover, shuddering as his body came alert to the proximity of the other man. 

“Stop looking! It’s rude!” Rodney managed to shout with all the indignity and anger he could muster while his hips started moving again, grinding against the bedding. He took a quick peek over his shoulder at who had entered the tent, and then turned his face away to hide against the covers. 

“I never see this coming,” the man said, his tone slightly shocked. 

The man was tall and lean, his dark hair kind of spiky and long, and his eyes were focused entirely on Rodney. He was handsome enough, but Rodney wouldn’t have cared if he looked like a troll. He didn’t care as long as he had a functioning cock and maybe a nice mouth. 

“Don’t just stand there! Do something!” Rodney shouted, gasping from the effort. 

He moaned, coming even faster, knowing that someone was now watching him. He caught his breath and laid at the end of the bed in a careless sprawl. But when he looked over his shoulder, the man had left him alone. Inexplicably, Rodney was incredibly annoyed and he huffed against the bedding, taking advantage to rest for a few moments. 

*** 

John stepped inside the Harem tent, his face flushed with one part arousal and two parts fury. He had ordered that none of the civilians would be touched or harmed, and he wanted to know why his orders were disobeyed. He found the Harem Madame, Katie Brown, sitting at her small vanity. She turned and smiled at him, standing up gracefully. 

“General Sheppard, is there anything wrong?” 

“Madame Katie, where are the civilians that I left in your protective custody?” 

“Dr. Jackson and Dr. Carter decided to share a room rather than to be apart, so we’ve set them up in one space. They’re perfectly well and no one has dared bother them in any way. They’re both sleeping quite soundly,” she said, meeting his hard gaze without an ounce of deception on her pretty face. 

“What did you give to Dr. McKay?” 

She grinned, her eyes sparkling. “The usual stimulants that we use in the Harem. It’s a pleasure drug that will last about two hours.” 

He took a deep breath and pinched the bridge of his nose with his fingers, trying to calm the fury rushing through his body. “Why did you feel the need to give it to him?” 

“I asked her to do it,” Ronon said, stepping out of one of the cordoned off rooms in the tent, hilariously wearing a woman’s silk robe that was far too short for him. 

John frowned. “Why? None of them is to be touched!” 

“You want him, you should have him.” 

“Goddamn it, Ronon, it’s none of your business.” 

Ronon tilted his chin stubbornly, his lips curved into a smile. “So you’re going to just let McKay suffer? He needs you to fuck him to get the drug out of his system.” 

“How long ago did you give him the drug?” 

“About half an hour ago,” Madame Katie said, worriedly. “General, have you left Rodney alone the whole time? You should’ve been off duty an hour ago.” 

“I was working late and I just walked into my tent to see him tied up and drugged -- “ 

“General... _ John _ ,” Madame Katie said, touching his arm. “You have to take care of him. The Quartermaster is right; it’s cruel to let him suffer alone. If you don’t want him, then let me bring him back here. I can find a lover for him to get him through the drug.” 

Ronon smirked. “I’ll do it, if you don’t want him.” 

John growled at him, pointing his finger at Ronon’s smug face. “Fuck you, Ronon. We’ll talk about this later.” He turned to Madame Katie and stared at her. “Don’t ever drug the civilians again.” 

“Of course, General,” she said, pleasantly. “Do enjoy the rest of your morning.” 

John hurried out of the Harem tent and made it back to his private tent, muttering to his two guards that he wasn’t available for any reason. He ignored the smirks that they flashed him and John walked back into his tent, securing the tent flap from the inside. 

He closed his eyes, trying to catch his breath as Rodney groaned heavily, the bed frame shifting under his weight as he continued grinding against the bed. He listened as Rodney came and John shivered, his cock already hard. 

“I’m going to die,” Rodney panted against the bedding. “Can’t do this anymore.” 

John opened his eyes and turned, walking towards the bed. His eyes slid down Rodney’s broad back to gaze at the plump heart-shaped ass. John’s mouth watered, wanting nothing more than to touch all that naked skin, and then lick and bite that ass. Ronon was right; McKay was built soft, the kind of soft that a hard man like him didn’t deserve. 

“My name is John and you’re not going to die, you’ve been drugged,” he said, sitting on the edge of the bed to try and get a good look at Rodney’s face. 

“I know I’m drugged, you fluffy haired imbecile! What the hell did you give me?” 

“It wasn’t my decision.” John sighed and ran his hand over his head. “It’s a pleasure drug that the Harems use. It’s completely safe and will wear off in an hour or so.” 

Rodney stared at him, his blue eyes wide. “I can’t -- I can’t do this for another hour. Isn’t there an antidote?” 

“Yes, yeah, but you’re probably not going to like it,” he said, tilting his head to meet Rodney’s eyes. 

He watched as Rodney opened his mouth to say something, but caught his breath instead as he processed what kind of “antidote” there was for a sex drug. Rodney closed his eyes and pressed his forehead against the covers. 

“I’m fucked,” he whispered, arms trembling. 

John got off the bed and stood there for a moment, looking at his fill of Rodney McKay. It was going to be a long morning for them and John would need his stamina to help Rodney through it to the end. He turned to open the drawer of his small bedside table, grabbing the bottle of lubricant and shutting the drawer with his knee. He dropped the bottle near Rodney and smiled when he saw Rodney open his eyes to stare at the bottle, a blush covering his cheeks and running down his neck to his back. John thought it was charming. 

He untucked the black tee-shirt from his pants and reached behind his neck to pull off the shirt, tossing it on the bed. He walked to the foot of the bed and stared down at Rodney, his hands aching to put them on all that skin. It looked soft and unmarred, pale from being hidden under clothes in the desert sun. John enjoyed the tan lines that formed around his upper arms and neck; it was only John’s vanity that had him trying to even out his own tan lines by sunning shirtless when he was off duty. 

He watched as Rodney’s hips started moving again, shifting back and forth against the bed. John licked his lips and reached down with both hands, curling around the wide hips and pulling Rodney back to press against his hard cock under his pants. John hissed in pleasure at the feel of Rodney’s ass against him, firm globes bouncing perfectly against his cock. 

“What are you doing? I need the -- the friction!” Rodney shouted, whimpering when John held him back so that he couldn’t rub his cock against the bed anymore. “Please. Please!” 

John knew he was a complete bastard; that whatever snaked through his core was based on a bit of sadism and cruelty. It was what made him an effective soldier and killer, doing the kind of work that most people couldn’t imagine even in their darkest nightmares. And while he could never hurt a lover, he did enjoy controlling what they did in bed. 

“Take it easy, McKay, I’ll get us there,” he murmured, breathing deeply. 

He leaned down so that his chest covered Rodney’s back, and they both moaned at the feel of skin-on-skin. John rubbed himself against Rodney in a recklessly hedonistic manner, soaking up the warmth of him, the feel of strength and muscle under him. He rubbed his face against the back of Rodney’s neck, licking him and kissing the skin. Rodney was moaning again, pressing his mouth against the bed. John frowned, reaching for the bottle of lube and pouring some into his right hand. With his left arm, he wrapped it in front of Rodney’s chest, holding him up so that he couldn’t muffle himself against the bed, his right hand reaching under Rodney to curl around his hard cock. He sank his chest against Rodney’s back and closed his eyes, enjoying the feel of him as he stroked Rodney’s cock with slow, long strokes. 

“Oh my! Oh god! Please, for fuck’s sake, please! Faster, please. Please!” 

John groaned, pressing his mouth against Rodney’s neck. “Jesus, you’re a fucking wet dream, McKay.” 

Rodney panted noisily, thrusting his hips back against John’s cock, trying to fuck into John’s hand. John shifted his weight and moved his feet between Rodney’s and kicked them apart firmly so that Rodney didn’t have any more leverage. He would have no choice but to take what John gave him. 

“All I want is for you to moan and tell me how good it feels and come,” John said, close to Rodney’s ear. He continued his slow strokes, the wet sound of lube on his cock loud and dirty in the quiet tent. “Does it feel good, Rodney? Am I making you feel good?” 

“Yes!” Rodney moaned, trembling under him. 

“Say my name when you come,” he said, harshly, thumb rubbing over the sensitive head. “Say it!” 

“John...please!” Rodney cried out, his body shuddering under him. 

He palmed the head of Rodney’s cock, rubbing firmly as Rodney choked out another moan, whimpering at the over sensitivity of John’s touch. 

“Stop! Just...stop for a moment. Please! It’s too -- I can’t!” 

“Okay, okay, baby. That was good, Rodney,” John murmured, kissing the side of his face and giving him a moment to catch his breath. He kept his hand curled around Rodney’s cock, enjoying the feel of it as it thickened and firmed up against his palm. He couldn’t wait to see it, to feel it in his mouth. “Come on, baby, you can have more.” 

John started stroking him again, slow and firm strokes, closing his eyes as he reveled in the feel of Rodney as he started to tense under him, his breaths coming quick and loud. He sped up his strokes, wanting to build Rodney back up, thrusting his cock against Rodney’s ass. 

“John, it’s starting again...starting...oh god...please just faster please! Please! Oh yes! Yes!” 

“I’m going to fuck you after this one Rodney, better get ready for me. Push my cock into you, give you what you really want. Say it!” 

“Yes!” He cried out, arching his back and throwing his head against John’s shoulder. “Yes! Fuck me. Fuck -- “ 

John groaned, squeezing his hand just under the head, making Rodney feel each throb of his cock in John’s tight grip. He let go of his cock and reached down to cup his tight balls in a soft grip, stroking the sack gently as Rodney came again, gasping. 

He held Rodney steady with his left arm while he turned on his side slightly to reach between them to undo his belt and pants. He didn’t even bother getting undressed any further, pulling his hard and neglected cock from under his briefs. He squeezed out lube with one hand and groaned when he coated his cock, stroking himself so that he was the hardest he’d ever been, and held down the head, guiding it against Rodney’s hole. 

“Just breathe, baby,” he whispered against Rodney’s shoulder, gently pushing the head of his cock into Rodney. 

“Ohmygod,” Rodney mumbled, wriggling under John. “What -- “ 

John raised his right hand high into the air and slapped Rodney’s ass. Rodney cried out and jerked against John, and John pushed the rest of his cock into Rodney’s tight warmth, groaning at the feel of him. 

It had been too long since John allowed himself to feel this pleasure. He found his footing and curled over Rodney’s back again, his right hand slipping under Rodney’s hip to curl around his cock. 

“You spanked me!” Rodney accused, undulating under John, his hips thrusting back on John’s cock and then thrusting forward to fuck his cock in John’s hand. John closed his eyes, enjoying the way Rodney moved for him. 

“Did you like it?” John said, chuckling lowly. 

“No?” 

He trembled as he buried his cock as deep as he could into Rodney. “You liked it.” 

“Are you going to do something? I mean... **move** or something, John!” 

“You’re a demanding fuck, McKay,” he said, darkly. 

He grunted as he started a hard and fast rhythm, driving his cock into Rodney roughly but controlled. He held onto Rodney’s body, thrilled at the feel of each hard thrust reverberating under his chest. He shifted his feet and arched his back, changing his thrusts to short, hard jabs. He smiled as Rodney whimpered, tightening his muscles around John’s cock. 

“Such a good fuck, Rodney,” he said, quickening his pace and stroking Rodney’s cock with the same fast rhythm. “Squeeze my cock with your ass again. Do it, baby.” 

John moaned along with Rodney as his cock was squeezed and teased, and he pressed his opened mouth against Rodney’s shoulder, his eyes closed as he felt Rodney shaking again, coming. He could feel the wetness of his come on his fingers and he bit down on Rodney’s flesh, coming in quick, intense waves of pleasure as he buried his cock deep into Rodney’s perfect fucking ass. 

Rodney panted, shuddering. “Okay, I’m done...I’m done. Please, John, I’m done.” 

John released his hold on Rodney and collapsed over his back, catching his breath. He just wanted to stay right there, cushioned by Rodney’s warm weight, his cock still inside Rodney’s ass. He took a deep breath, his legs feeling a little jittery, as he carefully pulled his softening cock from Rodney. He turned on his side, falling off of Rodney’s back, and looked at his face. He grinned, seeing that Rodney had fallen asleep. He pressed his fingers against Rodney’s neck to check his pulse and was pleased to note that it was strong, if a little fast. 

He got off the bed and righted his pants, tucking his cock under the briefs and zipping back up. He stretched and felt energized; and he looked down at Rodney, flushed and sweaty, but sleeping the sleep of exhaustion and contentment. 

John reached down and carefully undid the clasps of the leather cuffs, freeing Rodney from his bonds. Gently, he lifted and then rolled Rodney across the bed and under the covers. He chuckled softly to find that Rodney had slept through the whole thing. John ran his fingers down Rodney’s cheek, thumb rubbing across his bottom lip. 

He walked across his tent to sit down in a chair, bending down to undo the laces of his boots. He pulled off each one, shaking the sand out from inside, and then pulled off his black socks, rolling them up for the laundry. John stood and undid his pants and took them off, along with his black briefs, and tossed them on the chair. 

Rodney started snoring, a soft snuffling sound, and John chuckled again. He picked up the bottle of lube and was reaching for the drawer to put it back...but changed his mind and left it on top of his bedside table. He slid into bed and curled against Rodney’s warmth, letting out a soft sigh, letting his mind and body finally relax. 

He considered requisitioning a much larger bed. 

“Night, McKay,” he whispered, turning to look at Rodney. 

“Bed’s too small,” McKay complained in his sleep; and John covered his mouth to muffle his laughter. 

He tucked his arms under his head; it had been a long time since he had laughed. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: HAHA does anyone read Stargate fic anymore? I admit that I finally watched all of the Stargate Atlantis episodes because Amazon was going to take down the show from Prime -- and they decided to keep them! So that's probably why I'm currently obsessed with this show right now. 
> 
> Chapter Warnings: See the tag "There's So Much Sex in this Story." Yeah, it's probably PWP with some plot and a mystery. Heh. Enjoy!

John woke abruptly, his eyes opening quickly to look around his tent, forming a threat assessment and finding none. A lifetime of training brought John out of a sound sleep, ready to start his day. From the diffused light from outside the tent, he figured that it was late morning and that his shift would begin soon. Being the commanding officer of the company allowed him flexibility in his schedule and he was due his own down time, but John preferred to be with his soldiers. 

With a soft sigh, he turned to look at the sleeping form beside him, tucked on his side with his back to John. He pulled off the covers, wanting to see the man clearly. He placed the palm of his hand on Rodney’s leg and ran it up slowly, caressing the warm, soft flesh of his body. John moved to his knees and turned Rodney on his back, pushing his thick thighs apart so that he could kneel between his legs, looking down at the sleeping man. He hadn’t gotten the chance to really take his time, leaving the exhausted man to sleep. But now, he could look and touch without any distractions. 

John smiled as his eyes examined some of the marks that he’d left behind, a primal delight that excited him and made his lower belly clench with renewed interest. At first glance, Rodney wouldn’t be his first choice as a lover but John had always sought out something different, someone challenging. He enjoyed variety in his lovers and he didn’t have a definitive type except that all of his past lovers shared common traits in intelligence and passion. He could admit that it fed his ego to have people chase after him because of his rank or his name or his looks, but most people bored him. He wondered if Rodney would’ve looked twice at him in any normal situation. 

But Rodney was here now, in his bed, and vulnerable to all of John’s desires. Even after having him, he still wanted Rodney, wanted to explore more of his body, and maybe see if he could drive Rodney crazy without the influence of the pleasure drug. He bent down and pressed his mouth against Rodney’s inner thigh, licking the skin and tasting the salt-sweat there. He loved the smell of musk on men, so he continued to nose his way towards Rodney’s balls, pressing his nose and face against the round mounds, gently mouthing one and then the other. Rodney stirred, his breathing changing as John continued to play with his body. 

He licked his way up Rodney’s cock, morning wood hard and now leaking a little drop of pre-come from the tip. John gave him a thorough lick and then wrapped his lips around the head, using his tongue to push down the foreskin and running the tip of his tongue around the sensitive crown. 

Rodney moaned, waking, eyes fluttering as he looked around, disoriented and aroused. His hands reached down to touch John’s hair and he gasped, lifting his head to look at John, meeting his eyes with a startled look on his flushed face. 

“What -- you can’t be serious. Didn’t you get enough, you sadist?” 

John pressed both of his hands on Rodney’s inner thighs, keeping his legs open as he took his time, sucking on Rodney’s fat cock slowly. He watched as Rodney sank back on the bed, his chest rising and falling quickly, that pink flush starting on his cheeks and making its way down his neck and chest. His small nipples had hardened and were a pretty rosy color. He reached up with his right hand and rubbed his thumb over it as Rodney shivered in response; he hissed and jerked against John when he pinched it. John would need to give some attention to Rodney’s nipples later. 

“Oh god, you really are a sadist!” 

John kept his mouth and tongue gentle around Rodney’s cock, knowing that he was probably a bit raw from rubbing himself off against the covers. It didn’t stop him, though, watching Rodney’s face flinch, his mouth opening and making those delicious sounds like they were a mixture of pleasure and pain. 

He increased the pressure and bobbed his mouth faster on Rodney’s cock, licking across the head to feel Rodney’s thighs trembling under his hands. Rodney groaned, arching into it, and flung one arm over his face, trying to hide from John’s gaze. 

That wouldn’t do at all. John pulled his mouth off and spat in his hand, curling it around Rodney’s wet cock to stroke him off. He pushed off Rodney’s arm and held it down over Rodney’s head, kneeling over Rodney so that he could watch every flicker of emotion that crossed Rodney’s face. 

“Why are you doing this?” Rodney said, turning his head away from John, his eyes clenched shut. 

John chuckled, kissing Rodney’s neck and then sucking on his earlobe. “Because I can. Because you’re mine. Because I’m keeping you, Rodney.” 

Rodney gritted his teeth, shaking his head in denial. “You’re a crazy person.” 

“Maybe. Crazy for you,” he whispered against Rodney’s ear. “Do you like that? Like knowing that you make me crazy?” 

He tightened his hold around the cock in his hand and stroked the length of him with firm, quick strokes, stopping just under the head. He knew it was a tease; he knew enough about how Rodney liked to be touched. This was just keeping him on that edge and Rodney’s hips heaved under him, trying to thrust his cock through John’s grip. 

“Sir?” A hand thumped loudly against the tent in lieu of knocking. “Pardon the interruption, sir!” 

John paused his strokes, turning his head towards the tent entrance. “This better be good, Major!” 

“I have an urgent message from Prince O’Neill, sir!” 

Rodney whined, squirming against John, bucking his hips to try and get John to keep stroking him. John grinned, looking down at Rodney and meeting his very blue eyes, staring up at him with frustrated passion. He chuckled, resuming his teasing strokes again as Rodney moaned, arching back his head. 

“Sir?” 

“Go away he’s busy, for fuck’s sake -- oh god yes, John!” Rodney shouted as John laughed, throwing his legs around Rodney’s legs and pinning him down as he squeezed Rodney’s cock, rubbing his thumb around the slit in a rhythmic circle, watching as come oozed over the head. 

Rodney moaned and sank against the bed, all loose limbed and sated. John licked the come from his thumb and fingers, and got out of bed. He crossed the tent naked and untied the flaps, pushing it open to scowl at his majordomo. 

He watched as Major Lorne and his guards stood at attention, their eyes carefully averted. John had spent nearly all of his life in the military and in the service of the Prince, he had no sense of body modesty anymore. He heard movement behind him and knew that Rodney was probably trying to cover himself up. 

“What time is it?” He said, looking at Lorne. 

“It’s quarter past ten, sir.” 

“What did the Prince want?” 

“He would like for you to bring the civilians to him as soon as possible. Today, sir. Preferably in time for a late lunch. The Prince is currently at his lakeside residence. He would like for you to meet him there with the civilians.” 

John snorted, running a hand through his hair. “The fishing cabin, huh?” 

“Yes, sir,” Lorne said, a small smirk forming on his lips. 

“Make sure to prep Jumper-1. Alert Madame Katie that we’re leaving in 30 minutes and to have Carter and Jackson refreshed and ready to go. I’ll handle McKay -- we need to get cleaned up and dressed.” 

“Will do, sir.” Lorne said, meeting John’s eyes with a knowing look and a polite nod of his head before turning to walk down the path towards the Harem tent. 

John gave a beady eye stare to the soldiers guarding his tent as they fought to keep their smiles off their lips. No doubt that they, and maybe half the encampment, heard what he and Rodney had gotten up to in the early hours of the morning. Rodney McKay was no quiet, wilting flower in bed, drugged or not. But that didn’t mean that John wanted it to be part of camp gossip. 

“Discretion is the better part of valor, gentlemen,” he said, looking at the soldiers. 

“Yes, sir!” 

“As you were,” he said, dropping the flap, walking back into the tent. 

_ “Hoo-rah!” _ One of the soldiers called and John pressed his hand against his eyes, chuckling softly to himself. 

Rodney was standing by the bed, the bed sheets wrapped around his body like a cocoon. He scowled at John, still flushed across the cheeks. John gave him a wry look; apparently, a morning blowjob wasn’t enough to put Rodney into a better mood. 

“Come on, Rodney, we’ll take a shower, get changed, and head on out,” he said, beckoning with his hand for Rodney to come with him. 

“Jesus, shouldn’t you get dressed or something? Put on some clothes, you know, be decent,” Rodney said, staring at John’s body with wide eyes and then looking away quickly, nearly covering his head with the bed sheets. 

John rolled his eyes and grabbed a handful of the bedding, pulling Rodney after him through another tent flap, this one leading to his own personal bathroom set up. It was the one luxury that he had - a shower stall, a small sink, and a portable toilet that all ran on water. The large water tank behind his tent stored about 150 gallons of reclaimed water, heated by the desert sun during the day. 

“This is amazing,” Rodney said, clutching the bed sheet as John turned on the shower tap, testing the water temperature with his hand. 

“Come on in, Rodney, the water feels good,” he said, getting into the shower stall and ducking his head under the spray, the warm water easing his muscles and hydrating his skin. 

“I’ll wait until you’re done,” Rodney said, prudishly. 

John sighed and stepped out of the stall, grabbing the sheets and pulling them off of Rodney. He took Rodney’s arm and pulled him into the stall, sliding against him wetly as they shared the spray. 

He grabbed his bottle of shampoo and poured a small handful, then handed it off to Rodney with a hard look. “We don’t have time for games. Get showering.” 

Rodney took the shampoo bottle reluctantly as John scrubbed the shampoo into his hair, massaging his scalp as Rodney did the same. He blushed fiercely and turned his back on John, which only made John smile so that he could stare at Rodney’s lovely ass. 

“I guess you don’t have a lot of experience with communal showering.” 

Rodney snorted. “I have absolutely no desire to shower in public.” 

“Why not? You don’t have anything to be ashamed of, baby,” he said, reaching down to touch himself, soapy hand curled around his hard cock as he looked Rodney over. He reached out with his other hand and grabbed Rodney’s shoulder, turning him around. “Come here.” 

“You’re a sex maniac,” Rodney said, staring at him. 

He grabbed Rodney’s hand, curling it around his cock and holding his hand there, stroking him together.

“I -- I don’t even know your proper name!” 

“It’s Sheppard. John Sheppard -- “ 

“The General!” Rodney shouted, blinking his eyes quickly. “Oh my god! You’re General Sheppard? The Butcher of Mare Nubium! Don’t -- let me go -- ” He made a distressed whine, trying to pull away from John, but John grabbed hold of him and rubbed his back soothingly. 

“I’m John, just John,” he murmured, pressing close against Rodney. “Be nice to me, Rodney. Don’t you want to be nice to me?” 

“Excuse me! Look -- ” 

Rodney balked slightly and tried to twist away, but John wrapped his arm behind his neck and held him close, tilting his head to kiss Rodney’s lips chastely. 

“Kiss me and jerk me off,” John murmured, kissing Rodney’s lips gently, teasing him with his tongue as their hands moved faster on his cock. He moaned against Rodney’s mouth, sucking his tongue when he felt Rodney’s hand tighten around him, moving in a steady rhythm now, making John’s legs tremble from the pleasure of it. 

He felt Rodney’s arm curl around him, fingers pressing into his back, and he closed his eyes, leaning his head back as the water spray washed the shampoo out of his hair. He opened his eyes to see Rodney watching him, eyelashes clumped together and framing wide eyes as he stared at John. 

John kissed him again, a little rougher than he intended, and groaned as pleasure flooded his body, coming in Rodney’s firm grip. He grinned, letting out a satisfied sigh, and released Rodney so that they could finish getting cleaned up. He looked down to see Rodney’s cock, not quite hard yet; they didn’t have time for anything more but John had plans for him later. 

They showered in companionable silence. He gave Rodney a new toothbrush kit and they took turns brushing their teeth and rinsing their mouths at the small sink. John dressed in his usual camo uniform while Rodney put on the black sweats from the medical team. He wiped down his black boots and made sure that the laces were tucked inside the boot, while Rodney slipped his bare feet into the soft canvas slippers. 

Lorne was waiting for him outside the tent and he followed John towards the aircraft lot. He saw that Ronon and Carson had collected Carter and Jackson, waiting by Jumper-1, and John watched as Rodney hurried towards his friends, hugging them and ducking their heads close as they spoke quietly and urgently, checking that they were each all right. 

John overheard Rodney telling them John’s name, waving his hands in the air frantically, and the three civilians turned and stared at John, different emotions crossing their faces. 

“Flight plan is logged for you in the Jumper’s nav systems. Stackhouse and Markham will escort you with the civilians.” 

John looked inside the Jumper to see the two soldiers preparing the harnesses for the cargo area. They were buckling the three civilians into their seats and explaining basic safety checks with them. John nodded and turned to look at his majordomo. “Lorne, you’re in charge until I get back.” 

“Yes, sir. Do you know when you’ll return to the encampment?” 

John grinned, putting on his aviator sunglasses. “That’ll be at the Prince’s discretion. Check in at 1400 and 2200 hours, Major.” 

“Yes, sir. Safe flight.” 

“Thanks, Lorne,” he said, nodding to Carson first and then giving Ronon the stink eye. “I haven’t forgotten that we need to have a discussion about what you did.” 

“Looking forward to it,” Ronon said, snickering. He looked at Carson, elbowing the other man in the sides, chuckling softly. 

“Carson, keep an eye on everyone.” 

“Aye, will do, sir.” 

John boarded the Jumper and closed the rear hatch, then walked through the cargo area to sit down in the pilot seat while Stackhouse took the co-pilot seat, Markham remained in the cargo area with the civilians. He completed his pre-flight check and placed his radio into his ear, speaking with the tower command for final clearance. Before long, the Jumper was airborne while John plotted in the course in the navigation panel, his hands on the controls. The inertial dampeners kicked in, giving them a smooth ride, and John turned on the cloaking shield as they rose up the atmosphere to a less turbulent altitude. 

“Course laid in. Estimated time of arrival is 45 minutes,” John said to Stackhouse. 

“Confirmed, sir,” Stackhouse reported, checking the nav panels as well. “We’re at 10,000 feet and all air paths are cleared.” 

“Tower, this is Jumper-1, we are clear and cloaked, please confirm,” John said into his radio. 

“Jumper-1, your flight plan is confirmed and you are off all radar.” 

“Thanks, Tower. Jumper-1 out.” He grinned, sitting back in his chair. He looked over at Stackhouse. “Steady as she goes, Stackhouse. Flight controls over to you.” 

He watched as Stackhouse smiled widely, putting his hands on the controls as John sat back in his chair, arms crossed comfortably on his chest. The digital head’s up display reported in a number of system updates and scans of the environment, commercial flight traffic routes, and air pattern shifts. Everything did look good to go and he turned in his chair to look over his shoulder to check on the three civilians. They were all straining forward in their harnesses, trying to get a look inside the cockpit of the Jumper, the digital head’s up display, or just simply outside the front window of the aircraft. He heard Carter speaking to Markham, asking him question after question about the Jumper. 

But Rodney, Rodney was staring at the different crystal controls and the display, completely enraptured by the tech. John was only slightly jealous of the way that Rodney was looking at the Jumper. He pursed his lips and turned back in his seat, letting out a sigh as he slouched further down. 

It had been a long time since anyone had called him The Butcher of Mare Nubium. It had been an ugly war, short and intense but devastating to the people who lived in Mare Nubium. Maybourne had abandoned the cities and his ground forces, sacrificing the 4,000 civilians and 500 soldiers in the area. John was a Lieutenant Colonel then, majordomo to the Prince, who stood as General of his Armies before stepping down to pursue his royal duties. That was the last battle that the Prince fought in, shocked by the bloodshed -- shocked by John’s ability to win a war at all costs. John and his soldiers had only spared the children and left behind a generation of orphans. 

But that battle had turned the tide with Maybourne agreeing to a detente and a cease to war. It didn’t stop the infiltrations into the kingdom, but they hadn’t engaged in a full frontal war in the last three years. 

_ The Butcher of Mare Nubium. _ Rodney recognized his name, knew what he had done against the people of Maybourne’s kingdom -- to Rodney’s people. But even knowing, he had kissed John and touched him, and maybe that could mean something. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Sorry if I confused anyone with replying to comments under my primary fic account name (house_of_lantis). This account is used for more experimental writings and pairings. Cheers! :)

**Royal Lake House**

**Undisclosed Location**

**Lacus Veris**

Daniel Jackson continued to peer out the wide front window of the cockpit as the aircraft began to descend, circling a large clear blue lake. There was a long, rectangular shaped white house with a slate gray roof, a number of smaller buildings surrounding it, a landing zone and a parking lot, a large walkway leading to a private dock with a few small boats stationed in a neat row, and everything surrounded by beautiful trees. It was amazing that the ride in the aircraft was so smooth, that time seemed to stand still and move at the same time enclosed inside the safety of the cargo sitting area. Sam and Rodney were still firing off questions about the aircraft - this  _ Jumper _ \- to Sergeant Markham, who patiently fielded as many of the technical questions as he felt he could. 

But for Daniel, he marveled at the chance to see more of the O’Neill kingdom, the landscape changing from desert to so much untouched greenery and natural lakes. The kingdom of Maybourne was still struggling to recover from the many battles fought against all the neighboring kingdoms; Daniel knew about the corruption of their royal houses and knew that not much of their yearly taxes were going to help the citizens of the kingdom. 

Daniel listened with only half an ear as Rodney and Sam got side tracked into their usual friendly banter about wormhole theory. He took a quick glance at Sergeant Markham to gauge his reaction and was surprised to find that the Sergeant wasn’t annoyed. Most people were quick to tell Rodney to shut up or dismiss Sam’s intelligence. But the Sergeant was leaning back in his seat, eyes bright with interest as he gazed at Rodney and Sam. He met Daniel’s eyes and gave him a friendly smile and Daniel attempted to return his easy smile with a nervous one of his own. He was still waiting for the other shoe to drop. Everything that he knew about O’Neill’s military was that they were merciless killers; that an enemy’s life was worth nothing to them. The citizens of the kingdom of Maybourne were taught that death was better than being enslaved by Prince O’Neill. 

So it said a lot about them that their curiosity outweighed their fear of being captured by the soldiers. They hadn’t known just how advanced things were in the O’Neill kingdom, decades ahead of them to be sure. The things he liked most about Rodney and Sam were their ability to pivot and adapt quickly, their obvious delight in learning new things, and their enthusiastic need to share what they knew. They both had such great technical skills, and while Daniel wasn’t too bad with tech himself, they were lightyears ahead and weren’t shy about getting Daniel up to speed. He loved working with them. He loved Sam’s calm and steady nature and Rodney’s impatience and childish temper. He’d do anything for them and he knew they felt the same for him. They were his family and he wouldn’t allow anyone to hurt either of them. 

He looked at the General, the Butcher of Mare Nubium, and shuddered at the thought of being his prisoner. When Quartermaster Dex came to collect Rodney from their rooms, Daniel and Sam thought the worst, whispering to themselves as the guards blocked them from trying to prevent Rodney from being taken. But when he saw Rodney again, he was grateful that Rodney wasn’t beaten, that his spirit wasn’t dampened by whatever he had experienced. 

_ “Are you okay? Did they hurt you?” Sam asked, clutching at Rodney.  _

_ Rodney frowned, looking at him and Sam. “Are you two okay? Did anyone touch you?”  _

_ Sam shook her head. “Daniel and I are okay. No one came for us. They let us stay together in the same tent the whole time.” _

_ Rodney sighed, relieved, his hands tight on their shoulders. “Okay, good, thank god.”  _

_ Daniel gave Rodney two of the granola bars and a bottle of water that the Quartermaster gave him and Sam for their breakfast meal. “I double checked the ingredients, there’s nothing citrus in them.”  _

_ “Thank you,” Rodney said as he took both and opened one, shoving it into his mouth and chewing quickly. “I didn’t get to eat anything yet. Apparently, I’m being tortured with endless sex and starvation!”  _

_ Daniel swallowed nervously when he heard the Quartermaster chuckle, eavesdropping on their conversation.  _

_ “There was no torture, sweetheart,” he said, looking at Daniel and giving him a bawdy wink.  _

_ Daniel looked away, guiltily. He should be focused on Rodney instead of staring at the soldier. The Quartermaster was built like a warrior, taller than most men, broad and bulging with muscles under his black tank and black canvas pants. His hair was long and tied back with a piece of rope -- how was that even considered military regulation -- and he bore a number of interesting looking tattoos that Daniel wanted to ask about. He looked rough, his eyes sharp and calculating; but his smile made him look friendly and younger than his years.  _

_ “Do you have any...damage?” Sam said again, rubbing Rodney’s back gently. “Should we ask for the doctor? Dr. Beckett seemed like a reasonable person. I’m sure that we can demand that you’re examined.”  _

_ “I don’t know if I’m okay but I’m not hurt. I was drugged. But he didn’t hurt me, not -- not really,” Rodney said, quickly, flushing a deep red. He pulled Daniel and Sam close to him and whispered. “He’s General John Sheppard. Sheppard! The Butcher!”  _

_ Sam gasped. “The Butcher of Mare Nubium? Are you sure?”  _

_ “Do you know where they’re taking us? No one would tell us,” he said, looking at Rodney.  _

_ “Something about meeting the Prince and going to a fishing cabin? A fishing cabin! It’s ridiculous!”  _

_ “Shh!” Daniel hissed at him, the three of them turning to look at the General, standing with his majordomo. The General’s eyes were hidden behind his reflective sunglasses but his face was turned to them, a wry expression on his face.  _

Daniel was expecting to see an older man, hardened by war, and possibly even scarred and ugly. He had watched the news of the battles and they had always shown the same footage of Sheppard -- walking through the smoke and wreckage of one of the small cities in Mare Nubium, dressed in black, covered in soot and blood, a weapon in his hands as children were brought out to the streets to be executed. It was a horrific image and stayed in the minds and hearts of the people of the kingdom. 

But now, seeing the General, Daniel saw a man not much older than him; a man of intimidating presence and total command of the soldiers. Sheppard looked disciplined, strong, and too handsome. He looked  _ human _ and not the near mythical monster they had all seen on the kingdom’s news programs. He looked exhausted and maybe a little sad. Daniel would never fool himself into thinking that a man like Sheppard wouldn’t turn on them and execute them if that was his will. No one would blink an eye. 

“Sergeant Markham, why don’t you bring our guests to the front so that they can get a better look,” the General drawled, turning to look at them with a small smirk. 

Rodney and Sam were already out of their harnesses, moving to the front of the aircraft, asking the other pilot a thousand questions. Daniel exchanged a shy smile with Sergeant Markham, undoing his seat harness and following his friends into the cockpit. Sam and Rodney were nearly draped over the shoulders of the other pilot, listening intently as he explained what was on the digital screen. 

Daniel stood next to the General’s pilot chair, looking out at the beautiful scenery. “This is the Lake of Spring, Lacus Veris. It’s one of the largest natural lakes on the planet.” 

The General turned and looked up at Daniel. “How do you know the location of the lake?” 

“General, I’m an anthropologist, a linguist, and an archeologist. I study different languages, cultures, and peoples and their things. We’re all defined by the land, the environment and location of our, for lack of a better word, our tribes, our families. One component of my research for the gate to the stars was to research all the possible locations it could be buried,” he said, giving the General a small smile. “I was part of our university’s knowledge exchange with your kingdom’s national archive centers. I was allowed to view and study the different maps of your kingdom going back several early eras. I was impressed that your kingdom’s archivists kept such exacting records going back a few thousand years.” He tapped his forehead with his index finger. “Also, I have an eidetic memory.” 

He wasn’t sure if the General was anymore relieved by what Daniel told him. It was pretty clear that they thought he, Sam, and Rodney were spies or agents of the kingdom of Maybourne. Nothing could be further from the truth; none of them would ever agree to joining such a cause. While Sam might be able to pull off an undercover act, Rodney couldn’t keep his mouth shut and Daniel would retreat into the safety of his mind. He was beginning to relax his fear that they would be tortured; he would have to make sure that they didn’t do anything to be put in that position. 

“General,” he said, softly. “May I ask for a favor?” 

Sheppard smirked. “You may ask but there’s no guarantee of it being granted.” 

“Could you fly over the lake before we land? I would very much like to see it. It’s quite beautiful...and I don’t know if I’ll ever have this chance again. Please?” 

He waited breathlessly for the General to make a decision. Sam and Rodney had stopped talking, turning to stare at Daniel. 

The General sighed and gave Daniel a small smile. “Since you asked so nicely, Dr. Jackson, how can I refuse? Stackhouse, alert Alpha-1 that we’re going to circle the lake a couple of times before we come home. Take us around.” 

“Yes, sir,” Sergeant Stackhouse said, getting on his radio and speaking to whoever needed the change in flight plans. 

“Thank you, General,” Daniel said, softly, completely surprised and pleased by the General’s permission. 

Sam and Rodney continued to harangue Sergeant Stackhouse, pointing to different readings on the digital screen, and asking about physics calculations and debating aeronautical theories and Rodney shouting about something that mattered to him. It was almost like being back at their labs at the university and Daniel could forget, for just a moment, that they were still captives in a rival kingdom. 

Not knowing if there was something worse ahead of them, Daniel smiled, looking out the window, putting his hand on a part of the control panel so that he could take in all the different views. The Sergeant even flew the Jumper close to the surface of the water, chasing off a group of geese and other waterfowl, making Daniel laugh. 

“Was that good enough for you, Dr. Jackson?” Stackhouse said, cheerfully. 

“Yes,” Daniel said, nodding his thanks. “It was perfect.” 

*** 

“Jumper-1 made a minor change to their flight plan and has circled the lake. ETA 2 minutes, Your Highness.” 

Prince Jonathan “Jack” O’Neill leaned casually against the communication console. He gave the communication specialist a small smile, nodding that he heard her report. 

He wondered what was up with that. Why would Sheppard circle the lake? He knew the lake and the properties like the back of his hand. Oh, of course, he was ferrying three civilian scientists; maybe a little cruise around the lake to show off to the guests. 

“Jumper-1 has landed, Your Highness.” 

“Thank you, Lieutenant Hooper,” he murmured, pushing off the console to walk to the windows facing the airpad attached to the security command center, watching as Sheppard pulled off his sunglasses and walked down the low ramp, followed by three civilians wearing black sweatshirts and pants, and then followed by two uniformed soldiers. 

He smiled to himself as he walked out of the command center, his usual royal guards discreetly behind him, and stood outside on the sidewalk with his arms crossed in front of his chest, pulling his face into a hard expression. 

“Your Highness,” Sheppard greeted, bowing his head neatly. 

“General,” he said, keeping his face neutral. He looked over the younger man, taking in the narrow, tanned face, his lean form, and non-regulation hair. “You need a haircut.” 

“Yes, sir,” he said, keeping the smirk carefully off his lips. 

Jack cocked his head to look past Sheppard’s shoulder at the three civilians. They looked nervous and kept their eyes averted, though the one with wavy brown hair stared at him for a long moment before looking down, a blush building on his cheeks; they seemed to be in good health, and for a bunch of geeks, they were quite attractive. He had read their dossiers that Sheppard had forwarded to him and Jack had called on his security chiefs to do a thorough background check on the three scientists. Their pictures didn’t do them justice. 

“You brought me gifts,” he said, looking at Sheppard again, smiling slightly. 

“Yes...Your Highness,” Sheppard said, a little hesitantly. 

Jack took a step closer to Sheppard and turned his head slightly to his royal guards. “Take our guests inside and hand them over to the house staff so that they can refresh themselves. Make sure that they’re provided something to eat and drink and let them rest in the guest area. The General’s soldiers can take their rest in the bunkhouse.” 

“Your will be done, Your Highness,” one his guards said, moving past him to gather the three civilians, leading them down another path towards the main house. 

He uncrossed his arms and met Sheppard’s hazel green eyes, looking at him. He smiled, amused by the look of surprise that crossed his face, and then hugged him close, laughing against Sheppard’s ear. 

“Shep,” he murmured, kissing John’s cheek affectionately. “It’s good to see you. It’s been too long.” 

It took Sheppard a moment to collect himself and then Jack felt him wrap his arms around Jack’s back, squeezing him tightly in return. 

“Your Highness...sir... _ Jack _ …” 

Jack laughed, holding Sheppard by the shoulders and looking at him closely. He looked good, but exhausted; maybe worn down from being out in the field too long. He was built lean but Jack thought that he might have lost weight. “Jesus, John, you need a vacation. Maybe I should reassign you to the Harem tent for another 30-days and see if that’ll unbend your spine a little.” 

He watched as Sheppard flushed, his hazel green eyes bright with amusement, sliding into arousal. “I, uh, at your discretion, Your Highness.” 

He flung his left arm around John’s shoulders and guided him down the path past the security command center and towards the waterfront. “Come on, let’s talk and catch up before we have to put our ranks and titles back on in front of everyone.” 

John smiled, ducking his head shyly. “It’s good to see you, Jack.” 

“Miss me, did you?” Jack teased, kissing the side of John’s head. “I heard that you’ve been getting to know the geeks -- well,  **one** geek in particular -- pretty intimately. Kept the entire encampment awake through the wee hours of the morning. Apparently, Dr. McKay is a mouthy bastard and a screamer.” 

“Was that in an official report or did you hear it through the grapevine?” 

“Both,” he said, dryly. 

“It’s not what you think,” Sheppard said, flushing. “One of my men saw that I was attracted to McKay and dosed him with a pleasure drug from the Harem and left him tied up on my bed.” 

Jack snickered, pressing his lips close against John’s ear. “I can still remember the first time you took that pleasure drug. I thought I would’ve needed to call in backup to take care of you. You were insatiable that night.” 

“Not just that night,” John said, sardonically, giving him a sidelong look. He took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. “It would’ve been too cruel to leave him like that, so I helped him through it.” 

Jack chuckled, knowingly. “I bet you did.” 

They stepped onto the dock and walked to the end where Jack had set up his deck chairs and fishing equipment. He invited John to sit in one of the chairs and reached into his cooler to pull out two beers, handing one to him. 

“So he’s not part of the gift to me then?” 

Sheppard took a long drink of his beer, staring out at the lake. “Your will be done, Your Highness.” 

Jack snorted, rolling his eyes. “Shep, I’d never take a lover from you. Besides, I kind of want to get to know Dr. Jackson and Dr. Carter a little better.” 

He wiggled his eyebrows and watched as John smiled at him, “thinking about adding them to your personal Harem?” 

“Are you kidding me?” Jack said, laughing throatily. “I’ve already got 20 of the most beautiful and talented men and women from my kingdom living in the lap of luxury in the city palace. They like to play games and keep the royal court on their toes. They like to spend my money and look pretty. What the hell am I going to do with them? I feel like a pervert whenever I go visit them to make sure they’re doing okay. They’re all probably half my age with three times my stamina. I’m an old man, John, I need peace and companionship; you know, people to talk to about interesting things at the end of a long day and maybe a little comfort from someone who actually likes me.” 

John gave him a knowing look. “You’re not that old, Jack, and you’ve never had any problems with stamina.” He laughed softly. “But you are a pervert.” 

He leaned his elbow on the wooden arm of his chair, gazing at Sheppard. “You’re a silver tongued devil, Shep.” 

He chuckled, taking a drink of his beer. He set the bottle on his knee and looked out at the water, relaxing into his chair finally. “But I know what you mean about wanting some peace and companionship with someone.” 

Jack nodded, then leaned back in his chair. He knew, better than anyone, what it was like to carry the mantle of the kingdom’s armies on his shoulders. He would’ve gladly stayed at the front lines rather than play royal court politics; but he lost his taste for war and ached for peace and he didn’t know if he’d ever see it. 

“Do you really think that there’s a gate to the stars buried under my desert?” 

“A  _ star _ gate, that’s what Dr. Jackson called it,” John murmured, longingly. “Stargate.” 

“Does their research look legit?” 

John turned and met his eyes. “I believe them.” 

“I’ll call in our leading scientist, uh, Zelenka, bring him here and let him vet what the geeks are studying. If they’re right and we find this thing, this stargate, we need to take ownership of it,” he said, firmly. “We can’t let something like that get in the hands of Maybourne and his cronies.” 

“We can have the scientists tell us more about their research -- find out who else knows about it in their kingdom,” John said, softly. “Maybe I’ll need to take a team into their kingdom and bring out a few more of their scientists.” 

“Whoa, hold your horses there, Shep,” he warned, narrowing his eyes slightly. “You’re talking about possibly breeching the detente we have in place. Let’s table that for later; at least until after lunch.” 

He kicked the large cooler gently, hearing the water sloshing inside. 

“Did you have a good catch?” John asked, setting his beer bottle down on the dock and squatting by the cooler, opening the lid. He let out a pleased gasp. “Nice catch, Jack.” 

Jack chuckled, finishing his beer and letting out a sigh. “Seven lake trout, big mothers, too. They’ve just been feeding, spawning, and growing fat and lazy the past year, which means that I need to come up more often to the lake to fish.”

“We should have them for dinner; I’m pretty sure that I can grab a few of the guys and get the firepit and grills going,” John said, sitting back in his chair, grinning. “We can send them out to get some steaks and vegetables.” 

“Yeah, I like that,” he said, reaching out to put his hand on John’s shoulder. “But just sit here with me for a while, Shep. I think we both need a bit of peace and quiet before the upcoming storm.” 

He settled back into his deck chair, crossing his arms in front of his chest, watching the geese and swans that paddled by, the sound of the water as it lapped along the rocky coastline. It was good to have John close again. He trusted Sheppard to lead his armies and to safeguard his kingdom; but damn, Jack really had missed him. 

*** 

John stood in the security command center, listening to Lorne reporting in from the encampment. He was glad that the border was quiet and that his soldiers were continuing with their duties even when he wasn’t on site. He actually didn’t need to be in the field; and Lorne was shaping up to be a solid majordomo. John really needed to put more responsibility on the Major and groom him to take more of a leadership role in the armies. He’d hate to lose him, but Lorne was probably ready to take command of his own company. 

“I want you to put all of the civilian’s personal belongings and research equipment into the Jumpers and bring them to the lake house. The Prince is very interested in their research work and wants them to have access to their stuff so they can show the Prince and our own scientists what they’re working on.” 

“I’ll take care of it, sir, and send out the Jumper with everything in the morning.” 

“Good,” he said, taking a deep breath. “I’ll talk to you at our next check in.” 

“Yes, sir. Arclight out.” 

John nodded his thanks to the communication specialist and left the security building, walking back to the main house. He wanted nothing more than to grab Rodney and take him to have a long, hot soak in the large bath. In the past, John was always welcomed to stay with Jack; it was never a requirement or a duty to his Prince. Jack wouldn’t have blinked an eye if John stayed in his usual guest quarters in the main house. He could’ve stayed in the bunkhouse with the soldiers if he wanted. Their relationship was difficult to label, and John stopped thinking about it long ago. 

But now that he had Rodney, he wasn’t interested in spending time in anyone else’s bed. All through dinner, he had felt Rodney’s keen eyes watching him. He never caught the scientist outright staring at him, but John knew when someone wanted him. 

He knew that the Prince considered John a good friend, a close confidant, and a favorite son, so to speak. There were privileges to being part of Jack’s inner circle; only a handful of people were trusted by the Prince. And in the informal setting of the lake house, the personal playground of the Prince, it was clear by Jack’s attention and affection that John was more than just his General. 

Jack spent most of the afternoon listening to the three civilians, engaging their interest with his questions. Despite the Prince’s easy going man-of-the-people demeanor, he was an educated and intelligent man, driven by common sense and good humor, and deeply philosophical when he wanted to be. John watched as he charmed all three of the scientists, focused on learning as much as he could about the stargate, and sharing a few books on different myths with Daniel Jackson. 

The Prince’s delicate touch as a royal and a diplomat were in full effect as he led Daniel to the library, showing him private maps that weren’t part of the royal archives. He told Samantha Carter and Rodney that he had invited their lead scientist, Dr. Radek Zelenka, to meet them at the lake house, and John watched as something lit up inside Samantha and Rodney, the two of them talking nearly non-stop about Zelenka’s contributions to astrophysics. 

He was luring them, seducing them with knowledge and science and respect. John had no doubt that the three scientists would ask to stay in their kingdom, and he smiled, thinking that he might actually be able to  _ keep _ Rodney McKay. 

Jack turned to see John looking at him, a small smirk forming on his lips as the three scientists circled around Jack, showing him something from a book that Daniel found, or listening to Samantha’s theory on space travel, and Rodney talking about theoretical designs of spacecraft. 

John walked back into the main house and to the library. He looked inside the room to see Daniel sitting on the floor beside the bookcase, a dozen books opened around him on the floor and a notepad on his lap. Samantha had fallen asleep on the couch, curled up on her side and covered with a soft looking blanket. There was a pile of books and an opened notebook on the floor near her. Jack was sitting on the other end of the couch, gazing softly at her with a drink in his hand. Rodney was standing at the other end of the room, writing complex equations on a whiteboard that John had borrowed from the security command center earlier in the day. 

Jack turned to look at him, a vulnerable expression on his face as he glanced around the room at the three scientists. He looked...relaxed. Happy. 

“Night cap?” Jack offered, his voice soft. He held up his glass, swirling the pale amber liquid. 

“Raincheck?” John said, walking into the room and heading to Rodney. He stood nearby and looked at the equations, then reached out and put his hand on Rodney’s shoulder. “It’s late.” 

Rodney turned and stared at him. “What? No it’s not.” 

“It’s almost midnight. You need to get your rest,” he said, meaningfully. 

Which Rodney absolutely didn’t get, too enthralled by math. “You go on ahead, General. I just need to figure this part out and…” 

John sighed, reaching for the black marker and taking it out of Rodney’s hand. He put the cap back on it and tossed it on a nearby table. 

“Hey! I wasn’t -- “ 

“Now, Rodney,” he said, his voice low and implacable. 

“Now? Now -- why now?” 

He heard Jack laughing softly from the other side of the room. John narrowed his eyes and stepped closer to Rodney, looking into his blue eyes. He wrapped his fingers around Rodney’s wrist, his thumb rubbing a gentle circle on his palm. 

“Oh! Ohhh...really?” Rodney said, completely puzzled. 

“Let’s go,” he said, keeping a firm grip on Rodney’s wrist and pulling him gently behind him. “All good scientists need their rest.” 

“Rest?” Rodney said, confused. “But I thought we’re going to have sex!” 

John stared at him in disbelief. “Rodney!” 

“Good night, John! Rodney!” Jack called, raising his glass to them, a wide grin on his handsome face. 

John frowned at him. “Good night, Your Highness.” 

“Yes, right, um, good night, Your Highness,” Rodney stammered, politely. “Uh, night Daniel.” 

“It’s okay, I don’t need a snack,” Daniel mumbled, distractedly, waving his hand in the air. 

John pulled Rodney out of the library and got as far as three steps before Rodney twisted his arm out of John’s grip, stopping in the middle of the hallway. 

“I can walk myself, thank you. I don’t need to be led around like a child,” he huffed, glaring at John. 

“Trust me, I know you’re not a child,” John said, turning and walking towards him, giving him a sharp grin. “And if I had my way, I’d put a leash on you and march you around naked.” 

Rodney balked, opening his mouth in horror. “I’m not a  _ pet _ , Sheppard!” 

He laughed, putting his arm around Rodney’s shoulders, and gently pulled him along again towards his guest suite. “I want to take a nice, long bath, Rodney. The tub in my suite is huge, plenty of room for the both of us.” 

“Ah, uh, really? Is there a bubble bath?” Rodney said, rather hopefully. “I do my best thinking in a bubble bath.” 

“If you’re thinking, then I haven’t done my job right,” he murmured, leaning forward and brushing a chaste kiss on Rodney’s lips. 

“Oh,” Rodney murmured, staring at him and licking his lips. John smiled, watching his tongue, wanting to suck on it and maybe bite it a little. He flicked his eyes up to meet Rodney’s gaze, pleased to see that his eyes were dilated, only a thin ring of blue around his pupils. “So, uh, bath?” 

John chuckled, grabbing Rodney’s wrist again and gently tugging him to follow towards his rooms. The Prince had reserved the guest suite just for him and the house staff kept it well stocked with civilian clothes and every amenity that he would need. 

The bathroom was large and John leaned over the bathtub to start the water, getting it to a hot temperature, and closing the drain so that it would fill. He turned to see Rodney looking through the cabinets, examining the various bath products that were there and mumbling under his breath about how there better not be anything with citrus in it. John closed the toilet lid and sat down, undoing the laces of his boots and pulling off his socks. He stood up and undressed, leaving his clothes in a neat pile on the counter. 

Rodney stood up holding a bottle. “I’m glad there aren’t any perfumy scents. This one says that it’s a eucalyptus scent and it smells decent enough -- dear lord you’re naked again.” 

“Get undressed and get in the tub, Rodney,” he drawled, smiling. He took the bottle and poured in a third of the thick liquid into the tub, watching it foam up quickly, an earthy scent filling the bathroom. He closed the lid and set it on the counter, raising his eyebrow at Rodney. 

“Are you going to watch?” Rodney said, blushing. 

“I’m going to do a lot more than just watch,” he said, narrowing his eyes. “Do you want me to undress you?” 

“No, no! I got it,” he said, turning away slightly and pulling off his black sweatshirt, taking his time to fold it neatly before setting it on the counter. He glanced at John, his hands fluttering nervously around the elastic waistband of his sweatpants, taking a deep breath and pushing down the sweats and his boxers, stepping out of them and folding them less neatly before dropping them on the counter. 

John watched as Rodney kept his back to John, stepping carefully into the tub. He sat down quickly and gathered the fragrant foam around him, staring straight ahead. 

He smiled and got in the tub behind Rodney, unfolding his legs so that Rodney was between them, and he gently pulled Rodney against his chest, sinking back into the water until his back was leaning against the tub wall. With his foot, he reached down to turn off the taps, and exhaled deeply as he relaxed, closing his eyes. 

Rodney was tense and stiff against him, and John pulled him closer. 

“Just relax, Rodney, I’m not going to hurt you,” he murmured against Rodney’s ear, putting a soft kiss behind his ear and feeling Rodney shiver against him. “Doesn’t this feel nice? Just let go and enjoy it.” 

John delighted in the warm weight of Rodney’s body pressing down on him. His cock was definitely interested in being so close to Rodney’s beautiful ass and he arched his hips gently, rubbing his cock against Rodney’s lower back, letting him know that it wasn’t anything to be afraid of. The two of them were fully submerged in the hot, soapy water, and John didn’t have a want in the world at that moment. He was exactly where he wanted to be. 

Rodney took a deep, trembling breath, but he exhaled and sank further against John. “It’s nice,” he whispered. 

John hugged him with his arms and squeezed his legs with his knees. “It’s very nice.” 

“The Prince wasn’t...I wasn’t expecting him to be so…” 

“Nice? Laidback? Friendly?” 

“Smart,” Rodney finished and then gasped. “No, no, no, no, I didn’t mean to say that the Prince was dumb or -- “ 

John laughed, sliding his hands over Rodney’s tense shoulders. “Calm down. Jack’s never been a pretentious royal. He doesn’t have anything to prove.” 

“We all noticed that you call him by his name. Are you two close?” Rodney said, trying to keep his tone nonchalant. 

“I’ve known the Prince and the Royal Family since I was a kid. My father is a lifelong Senator on the royal court. Jack has always been a mentor and a friend, long before I served in his army.”

“Why didn’t you go into the Senate? I mean, did you always want to be a soldier?” 

John ran the palms of his hands over Rodney’s chest, grazing the small nipples with his thumbnails, feeling Rodney tremble as he made a soft noise. He kissed Rodney’s neck, his right hand caressing the softness of his belly while his other hand entertained one nipple and then the other. 

“I wanted to fly,” he murmured, moving his legs so that his feet pressed between Rodney’s legs, keeping Rodney anchored and open. “I love the feel of anything going over 200 miles an hour.” 

“Not so much of that in the Senate,” Rodney said, nervously. “So... _ oh my _ !” 

His fingers teased Rodney’s belly, moving into the patch of soft, damp pubes and scratching lightly. Rodney bit back his moan, his hands gripping John’s knees. He could feel Rodney’s hard cock brushing against his knuckles and the back of his hand, so he wrapped his hand around the fat cock and started stroking him slowly, keeping his grip soft and letting the heat of the water and bubbles give Rodney just enough friction to keep him right on the edge. 

Rodney ducked his head and kept trying to hide from John, so he cupped the front of Rodney’s throat and moved him slightly so that his head was arched over John’s shoulder. 

“Don’t come,” he warned, breathing his command against Rodney’s ear. “You’re not allowed to come yet, Rodney. I’m going to play with you for a while and I want to hear you moan and beg.” 

The long moan that Rodney made echoed against the tiles in the bathroom and vibrated against John’s hand on his throat. He kept his strokes light, feeling Rodney’s hips trying to thrust up but without much leverage, he had no say in what John gave him. 

He tightened his hold at the head and pumped his hand with three sharp strokes that had Rodney crying out and arching against him, and then let go of his cock with a soft chuckle when Rodney made a frustrated sound. 

“Shep--Sheppard -- “ 

“Call me John,” he corrected, pinching Rodney’s inner thigh with his fingers. 

“Ow!” Rodney jumped, splashing the water and bubbles around the tub. “What was that for,  _ John _ ?” 

“Do you have any pain kinks?” 

“Pain kinks! Absolutely not!” Rodney huffed, sinking lower into the water in an attempt to hide. 

John pressed his fingers around the tight, pebbly nipple, and pinched it, increasing the pressure as Rodney squealed and squirmed against him, a cascade of bath water and bubbles splashing over the side of the tub. He gripped Rodney’s cock and stroked him quickly, thumb rubbing the slit at the tip, until Rodney was caught between a little pain and a lot of pleasure. 

“Absolutely not, huh?” He murmured, kissing Rodney’s ear. “We should set aside some time later and explore it; see if we find any more kinks that you absolutely don’t have.” 

Rodney choked out a sound of disbelief. “Sexual torture is still torture under the Prisoner of War Act of 1632, General!” 

“ _ Mmmmm _ ...I like it when you call me General when we’re naked,” he drawled out, incredibly amused. 

He released Rodney and wrapped his arms around him, exhaling with pleasure at being so close to him. John honestly had no idea how his attraction to Rodney had developed so quickly. Sex was something he used to get off or to get out of his head. Even the time he spent in Jack’s bed hadn’t warmed him like the way that Rodney did, just cuddling in the tub. 

Well, not just cuddling… 

He reached down with both hands, trapping Rodney between his arms and legs, and curled one hand around his cock, the other gently cupping his balls. Rodney’s eyes were closed and he flung his head back against John’s shoulder, arching his back to press against John’s cock, hard and trapped between their bodies. 

Rodney moaned, his hands gripping the rim of the tub. “Please.  _ Please _ !” 

John was determined to get more than that out of Rodney. He changed the way he stroked Rodney’s cock, squeezing the thick shaft in a rhythm that he knew Rodney liked best, and letting it go when he heard Rodney’s deep, throaty sounds of pleasure change to higher pitched whines. 

“Please don’t stop,” he whispered, turning his face against John’s neck. 

He let go of Rodney’s balls, letting his middle finger trace the sensitive skin just behind his balls. He pressed his fingers there firmly and waited for Rodney’s reaction, which didn’t disappoint. Rodney flailed, more water sloshing out of the tub, panting noisily now. 

“Please,” he mumbled, mouth pressing against John’s skin. “Please.” 

“There you go, baby,” he murmured, a smile ticking on his lips. He followed the skin, his fingertips circling the soft bud of his hole. He pressed just the tip of his middle finger inside…

_ “John!” _ Rodney cried out, reaching down into the water, pushing John’s legs off of him so that he could bend one of his legs, trying to give John more room. He pressed his finger a little more deeper into Rodney’s tight hole and felt Rodney’s entire body jerk hard against him, coming untouched. 

John let him go and cupped Rodney’s face with his hand, both of them shifting in the tub so that John could kiss him. He pulled back and met Rodney’s dazed blue eyes and stroked his damp cheek gently. 

“I’m pretty sure I told you not to come,” he said, wickedly. “Do you know what happens to disobedient boys?” 

Rodney’s eyes widened and his lips pressed into a thin frown. “That’s not fair! You -- you totally set me up for failure!” 

He laughed, raising his eyebrow. “I never said that I was fair, Rodney.” 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Wow, a new update. I hadn't actually planned to update this story so quickly. More sexytimes, of course; and now we get to know a bit more about Samantha.

Rodney thought that General John Sheppard was a walking contradiction. He seemed easy and loose when he was with the Prince and the soldiers; he didn’t wear his rank but he carried himself with confidence. He was sexually demanding and unflinching in his desire, which was completely directed at Rodney. He was so confused and conflicted -- what had he done to attract the attention of a man like Sheppard? No one had ever wanted Rodney like this. Okay, that wasn’t completely true. There were probably a lot of people who would’ve wanted to beat Rodney into silence and submission, and enjoyed seeing him humiliated. But even he could understand the difference between cruel abuse and sexual dominance.

After his initial loud protests about unfairness and undeserving of punishment when clearly he didn’t know all the rules of the sexual game that Sheppard was playing with him, Rodney found himself bent over the side of the bed and spanked. 

It wasn’t painful, but the sharp clarity of Sheppard’s bare hand slapping down on Rodney’s bare ass took his breath away and he seemingly lost all control of speech. He closed his eyes and pressed the side of his face against the soft bedding as Sheppard whispered against his ear. 

“Such a perfect ass, you were made for this,” Sheppard said, leveling a slap on one buttock. “I’m going to make your ass bounce on my cock later, covered in my handprint.” 

Rodney bit down on his tongue, groaning from deep in his throat. His hands clutched at the bedding, trying to hold it together; but all of his attention was focused on the next coming slap to his ass. 

He probably had maybe a dozen of those slaps, but he didn’t feel demeaned, just subdued. He could just lay still and not think about anything else except for Sheppard’s hand and Sheppard’s lips against his ear. There was something freeing about giving himself over. Despite Sheppard’s frightening reputation for being brutal and ruthless on the battlefield, he had only ever touched Rodney to give him pleasure. 

Well, except for the spanking, because Rodney fully believed it was completely unwarranted in principle. How was he supposed to know that Sheppard was serious about not Rodney coming when he had his finger in his ass? 

“Stop thinking,” Sheppard hissed, nipping his earlobe sharply. Rodney whined, turning his head. 

Then he felt Sheppard shift off the bed, moving between Rodney’s legs and pushing them apart. Rodney gasped, a little fearfully, and looked over his shoulder to see what Sheppard was going to do to him. 

“Just relax, Rodney,” he murmured, winking at him. “I think you’ll enjoy this.” 

Sheppard dropped to his knees and reached for Rodney’s ass, palming the reddened flesh and squeezing him hard enough for Rodney to flinch from the oversensitized skin. He felt firm thumbs pressing him open, exposing more of his hole, and Rodney folded his arm in front of him to hide his face. He didn’t know what to feel when he was like this. He knew Sheppard wasn’t mocking him but Rodney swallowed back his mortification at being so vulnerable. It was so intimate; and Rodney barely knew the man. It was less than 24-hours that John Sheppard told him his full name! 

“I’m going to have them wax you later,” Sheppard said, thoughtfully. “And then I’ll rim you again while you’re still sensitive.” 

“Oh my god…” he huffed out, feeling a little delirious from Sheppard’s dirty talk. 

Rimming always looked like something intriguing in porn; and he had fingered himself there enough to know that he liked it. But he had no personal experience to compare to the actual feel of someone’s mouth and tongue, licking and sucking that part of his body. Porn never told him about the wet heat of an enthusiastic mouth touching him there. Porn never told him that he’d be so turned on and a little put off by it. 

“Jesus, John!” 

He shivered when he felt Sheppard’s warm puff of breath as he chuckled lowly, pressing his lips back on his hole to suck and lick and tease. Rodney reared up, both hands pressing down on the mattress when he felt Sheppard’s strong tongue push inside, that hot and wet muscle making its way past the tight ring, the tip flicking against every single nerve ending that Rodney seemed to have. 

There was nothing more to do than to collapse back on the bed, squirming his hips and rubbing his hard cock against the covers. This was definitely familiar territory and he was still kind of raw from being drugged. Maybe he still had the drugs in his system because he just couldn’t stop himself from giving over to Sheppard. 

“ _...please please please _ ,” Rodney babbled, grunting in time with Sheppard’s tongue thrusting in and out of his ass. He alternated licking and sucking with more tongue thrusting, and then pressed what felt like the whole thickness of his tongue as deep into Rodney’s ass as he could. 

“Fuck,” Sheppard muttered, getting to his feet. “I bet I could make you come from eating you out, Rodney.” 

He nodded his agreement, he probably could, too. 

“Would you like that, baby? I’ll do it for you after you get waxed.” 

“God, John, I’ll probably come if you just  **look** at my cock,” he muttered, panting wetly against his arm. 

Rodney found himself turned onto his back and he looked up to see Sheppard stroking his hard cock, glistening with lube. He grabbed Rodney’s legs and held them pressed towards his chest, gripping him from behind his knees, moving him into a shockingly prone position. All Rodney could do was stare up at Sheppard, seeing that he was entirely focused and determined to do one thing, and arched up when Rodney felt the cock breach him without hesitation, sinking deep into him with a long, powerful push. 

“John!” He gritted out through clenched teeth. He actually could’ve used a little more stretching but the feel of his thick cock making its unstoppable way into Rodney’s body was a breathtaking ache that lit up his entire body. 

He grabbed onto the covers and submitted to Sheppard’s hard and fast thrusts. He clenched his ass muscles at the next thrust and smirked when Sheppard groaned, nearly faltering from his driving rhythm. His lips were snarled as he stared down at Rodney, long black bangs falling over his forehead and giving him a demented boyish look; but his eyes were dark without a hint of color around it and his jaw clenched tight with determination. He looked fierce, completely concentrating on Rodney; and he wondered if this was what the  _ General _ looked like in battle. 

Sheppard moved Rodney’s legs so that they could wrap around his back and dropped down to his elbows so that he could kiss Rodney’s mouth. 

“Excuse me!” Rodney protested, he knew just where Sheppard mouth had been, for god’s sake! 

But Sheppard merely chuckled and insisted on the kisses, delving his tongue into Rodney’s mouth as he reached between them to curl his fingers around Rodney’s cock. Rodney clung to him, moving with him as he fucked him quickly, knowing that it wouldn’t take much longer for either of them to come. 

“You make me feel so good, Rodney,” he growled throatily. “I could do this forever.” 

Rodney arched up against him, letting out a thoroughly pleased cry as he came, shuddering under Sheppard’s body. He dug his heels against Sheppard, grunting as his ass fluttered and clenched around the cock grinding into him. He opened his eyes, slightly dazed and breathless, to watch as Sheppard’s handsome face twisted in pleasure before he lowered his face against Rodney’s shoulder, muffling his groans as he shuddered uncontrollably. 

Sheppard exhaled wetly against his skin and Rodney tentatively wrapped his arms around Sheppard’s sweaty, lean back, letting his hands stroke over the soft skin and muscle. 

There was that contradiction again. Rodney assumed that a man like Sheppard would take what he wanted and that was that. He’d just roll on his back and go to sleep or get off the bed and that would be the end of it. Rodney took a chance and ran one hand through the back of Sheppard’s damp hair and scratched his scalp gently. 

“Yeah, I like that,” Sheppard murmured, cuddling against Rodney. “Keep doing that.” 

Rodney didn’t have a lot of experience with bed partners, but when he did, he always enjoyed the post-sex intimacy. But not a lot of his last few partners liked Rodney enough to stay. So having Sheppard like this, warm and loose and maybe purring a little as Rodney massaged his head, was actually pretty damn nice. 

“ _ Mmmmm _ ...you’re so good, Rodney,” Sheppard murmured, sleepily. “So good, baby.” 

Rodney blushed, feeling a bit shy and a bit smug. He continued to rub Sheppard’s head, his other hand stroking up and down Sheppard’s back. 

“You weigh a ton,” he whispered, squirming under Sheppard’s lax body. 

Sheppard laughed softly, biting Rodney’s shoulder in gentle retaliation. He shifted slightly off of Rodney’s chest, the movement pushing his softening cock from inside Rodney, both of them moaning from the feeling. Sheppard let out a deep breath but stayed close against him, murmuring for Rodney to keep touching him. So he did. 

*** 

Morning found Rodney tucked under the covers and Sheppard’s hand stroking over his soft belly. He opened his eyes and found Sheppard awake, hazel green eyes bright and alert, and Rodney groaned his complaint at seeing such happy energy focused on him. 

“You would be a morning person,” he grumbled, wanting to go back to sleep. He inhaled sharply when he felt Sheppard’s warm hand palm Rodney’s cock teasingly. “Oh God, you’ve got to be kidding. I can’t again. I’m sore!” 

“But I’m not,” Sheppard said, grinning. 

Rodney opened his eyes and glared at Sheppard. “Well, one of us had his ass spanked and fucked twice in a row in one night and it needs time to recover, you sexual sadist!” 

“Mine hasn’t been fucked,” he whispered, tantalizingly. “You want to?” 

Rodney stared at him for a long moment, trying to wrap his mind around what Sheppard meant. “Really? You do that?” 

Sheppard snorted. “Yes, Rodney, I do that. What do you say?” 

The hand around his cock was being quite tempting and his cock was definitely interested. 

“I think that’s a yes,” Sheppard said, knowingly. 

Rodney found himself propped around the pillows and on his back, the covers kicked off, and Sheppard kneeling over him, his hands behind him as he prepped himself and then wriggled so that he had the head of Rodney’s slicked up cock pressed against his wet hole. Rodney couldn’t stop staring as Sheppard sank slowly down on his cock, wrapping him in tight heat, the lube smoothing the way for both of them. 

“Oh dear god!” Rodney shouted when Sheppard held onto the headboard, back arched perfectly as he started a fast pace, riding Rodney with all the uninhibited talents of a Harem tent expert. He grabbed Sheppard’s lean hips with both hands, bucking up into Sheppard’s welcoming heat with unabashed abandon, fucking up into him as Sheppard slammed his hips down, the slap of flesh on flesh loud and perverse in the quiet bedroom. 

“That’s a good boy, Rodney,” Sheppard panted, looking down at him. “That’s a good boy, keep doing that. Oh fuck, you feel good. Fuck me with your cock. You’re going to make me come, just like this, don’t stop. Fuck me, baby, fuck me.” 

“Oh dear god yes! Yes, come on John, yes!” Rodney cried out, trying to keep up with Sheppard’s hard pace. This was amazing; he was going to be jerking off to this for decades. Watching Sheppard like this, so open and so needy, letting Rodney have him, letting Rodney leave bruises on Sheppard’s hips -- this was the only porn he’d ever need. “John! Oh god John!” 

*** 

Samantha woke up to the sounds of Daniel’s soft snores. She turned to look over her shoulder to see Daniel crashed out on the other side of the bed, on top of the covers. He was still wearing his clothes and even his canvas slippers and slept with his arms crossed over his chest. Like a mythical vampire, she thought, amused. She smiled and slipped out of bed, pulling on a fluffy fleece robe that she had found in the bathroom. 

Daniel looked so young in sleep and she felt the usual fondness for him, like a sister...well, probably not a sister since some of her fondness was attuned to how beautiful he was mixed with a few daydreams of what he would be like in bed. One time, the three of them had gotten drunk in her apartment, and while Daniel was passed out and snoring on the carpet, she and Rodney had discussed it rationally and decided that Daniel would be passionate and up for anything. 

_ “He’d give a lot of oral.” Rodney waved his hand towards Daniel. “He’s always putting something in his mouth like a pencil or a pen, he sucks on his bottom lip a lot. That’s why he always looks like he’s pouting.”  _

_ She squinted slightly, looking at Daniel’s plush mouth. “I would have to agree with your assessment.”  _

_ “And he’s a total bottom,” Rodney said, confidently.  _

_ Samantha laughed, leaning against Rodney’s shoulder. “He’s so pretty.”  _

_ Rodney looked at her, his cheeks flushing. “You’re pretty.”  _

_ She laughed, delightedly. “You’re pretty, too. But we’re not as pretty as Daniel.”  _

_ “Don’ objectify me,” Daniel drawled, his eyes still closed and a bit of drool pooling on the corner of his mouth. _

_ Rodney snickered and said in the driest tone, “yeah. That’s sexy.”  _

She shook herself of those kinds of thoughts. Daniel was her best friend besides Rodney. They loved each other dearly, they were each other’s only family. None of them would risk their friendships for sex. 

She took off his canvas slippers and covered him with the spare quilt from a nearby chair. It was very old fashioned of him to share a bed with her and sleep on top of the covers to respect her personal space. The three of them had spent so much time together the past couple of years, in each other’s pockets, sharing tents during research trips, and just hanging out in each other’s apartments at the university. Samantha didn’t remember what it was like to be alone anymore. 

Leaving Daniel to rest, she walked into the luxurious bathroom and took a long, hot shower. The water pressure was perfect, better than anything she was used to, and she allowed herself just a moment to think about what it would be like to live like a royal. She was hungry and she wanted to get her ideas in order before meeting with Dr. Zelenda. The Prince -- Jack -- had informed them that their belongings and research equipment would be brought to the lake house. 

_ Jack. _ Prince O’Neill. He wasn’t what she expected. 

She dried her hair, staring at her reflection in the mirror. She kept it short because it was convenient, especially when they went out on research trips. Another reason was that it gave her a more professional look. The last time someone called her a “dumb blonde,” she had given him a slap to the face that actually hurt her hand. She was pretty sure that Rodney had hacked into a number of financial and professional records and ruined the man who insulted her in just a few days. She would’ve loved to have long hair again to play to her feminine vanity, but it was such a pain to keep clean if she was away from a proper bathroom while they were out doing field research. 

She walked out of the bathroom wearing the fleece robe and to the small sitting area in her suite. Her duffle bag and laptop bag were by the door and she was so happy to have her personal things again. Honestly, she was just glad to have clean bras and underwear. 

There wasn’t much variety to the clothes she packed. She had brought clothes that were reasonable for the changing desert temperatures and a pretty emerald green wrap dress. She walked into the bedroom and hung up the dress on a hanger, hoping that the wrinkles would fall out. She got dressed in fresh underthings, letting out a relieved sigh, and pulled on khaki shorts, a pale blue polo shirt, and the canvas slippers that Dr. Beckett had given them. They were quite comfortable. 

She checked on Daniel again. He probably needed the rest. She knew that he probably only came to bed a few hours ago. Her stomach grumbled softly and she decided that it was time to ask someone if she could have something to eat. The Prince’s house staff were all very accommodating and welcoming, treating them as if they were honored guests of the Prince and not...prisoners? Captives? Samantha wasn’t exactly sure what they were. 

The hallway of the guest area was quiet. She knew which way to go to get to the main area of the house, but she was curious about where the other hallway went. They were all given their own rooms and it wasn’t a surprise that Daniel preferred to stay with her. So either Rodney was in his own guest room or he was with...someone else. 

The end of the hallway was just another door, probably to a guest suite. Her stomach grumbled again and she sighed, feeling stupid, and turned back to the hallway towards the main house. But then she heard it, a muffled moan, and Rodney shouting something. 

_ “Oh dear god!”  _

Samantha walked towards the door, pressing her ear against it. 

_ “That’s a good boy, Rodney. That’s a good boy, keep doing that. Oh fuck, you feel good. Fuck me with your cock. You’re going to make me come, just like this, don’t stop -- “  _

That was definitely the General’s voice! 

She gasped, putting her hand over her mouth, her eyes wide. Intellectually, she knew that Rodney wasn’t being forced or hurt by the General. She and Daniel finally got the whole story out of Rodney -- the pleasure drug, being tied up, how much he suffered and thought he was going to die, and the General having sex with him. He had flushed a deep red as he admitted that he was attracted to Sheppard. She and Daniel would never judge him and neither could deny that the General was quite alluring...in an intimidatingly sexy way. 

Her curiosity got the better of her and she pressed her ear against the door again, listening as Rodney and the General moaned together. She couldn’t help her grin, wishing that Rodney finally found someone who could match all of his passions. 

“Whatcha doing, Dr. Carter?” 

She jumped out of her skin and looked up at the Prince, her cheeks flushing guiltily as the Prince raised his eyebrow, giving her an amused look. He pressed his ear against the door and smiled. 

_ “Oh dear god yes! Yes, come on John, yes! John! Oh god John!”  _

“Probably shouldn’t be standing outside the General’s door listening in on his private business,” the Prince said, smiling at her discomfort. “He wouldn’t appreciate it.” 

There was nothing she could say that would excuse her behavior, so she just sighed and nodded. 

“Come on, you must be hungry. I’ve asked the kitchen staff to serve us breakfast on the patio. It’s a beautiful morning, Carter,” he said, holding out his arm in a gentlemanly manner. Samantha smiled and took his arm, letting him lead her through the house. “The lake looks fantastic. Maybe we should all go out on the boat later. Do you like fishing by any chance?” 

He held her arm close, his other hand patting her hand gently, as he led her out to the wide patio. A table was set up with a large umbrella, tilted down to provide shade without disrupting the view of the lake. The Prince pulled out a chair for her and helped her to sit, finally and maybe a little reluctantly, letting go of her hand. He sat down beside her and the staff started placing plates of delicious smelling food in front of them. 

“Help yourself,” the Prince said, waving his hand. “Let them know if you have a different preference.” 

“Good morning, Your Highness, what can serve you?” 

“You know that incredible mushroom and spinach omelette from a few days ago? I would really love to have some of that again,” he said, sighing deeply, making all the servers chuckle at him. 

The server grinned, setting a small plate of toast and butter in front of him. “Of course, Your Highness, your will be done.” 

“That’s great, thank you.” 

“What would you like to drink, Dr. Carter?” Another server asked, looking at her with a helpful smile. 

“I’d love some coffee, please, and maybe some apple juice?” She said, smiling at the server. “Would you make sure that there’s nothing citrus at the table? Rodney has a deadly allergy to anything citrus.” 

The server nodded, giving her a sweet look. “It’s all taken care of, Dr. Carter. I assure you, the kitchen staff and I were very careful with our food handling, keeping Dr. McKay’s allergies in mind.” 

She blinked up at them. “Wow. Thank you, that’s so considerate of you.” She looked at the Prince. “You’ve been so kind and generous to us, Your Highness.” 

Jack gave her a wry grin, pointing to himself. “I’m a prince among men, you know.” 

She laughed, completely charmed by him. “Yes, well, you certainly are, sir.” 

“Why don’t you call me Jack?” He said, softly. “I don’t stand on ceremony at the breakfast table, Samantha. Sam? Carter?” 

“My friends call me Sam,” she said, feeling a little shy. 

“Sam, then,” he said, nodding. “Come on, eat something. I’m going to work on my toast while they get my omelette ready. There’s plenty more for everyone else once they wake up. I’m sure that John will be down with Rodney in a few minutes; though I’m not sure about Daniel. I think he finally left the library before sunrise. Maybe we’ll see him at lunch.” 

“He does that a lot,” she said, helping herself to the hash browns, scrambled eggs, and a small bowl of fruit. “We’re all a bit obsessed with our work, especially on our current research with the stargate.” 

Jack sipped on his coffee, looking at her. “And you don’t have anyone to take care of you back home? Someone for you to go home to?” 

“Well, I have Daniel and Rodney -- “ she said, then looked at the astonished expression on his face as he choked on his coffee. “ -- no no, not like that! I meant, the three of us are best friends and colleagues, we don’t really have anyone else.” 

She didn’t think that sounded as pathetic as it did, but she shrugged and smiled at the Prince. 

“You’re a family,” Jack murmured, kindly. “You know, it must be nice.” 

“It is, Your Highness...Jack,” she said, taking a sip of coffee. The dark, rich flavor burst on her tongue and she had to suppress her groan of pleasure. “Oh my god, Rodney is going to love this coffee. He’ll probably agree to anything if he had a lifetime, steady supply of it.” 

Jack grinned and winked at her, in a friendly manner. “I’ll be sure to let John know.” 

She laughed softly, eating small bites of her food. They settled into breakfast and Sam took the time to take quick glances at the Prince. Jack was probably in his early 50s now, his short hair was a mixture of salt and pepper that gave him a dignified air. He was a tall man, very fit, and looked good in his cashmere brown sweater and jeans. She wondered what he was like in the royal palace. Did he wear formal clothes? Was he kind and approachable or hidden away in his private royal salon? 

He caught her looking at him, his eyes a very bright blue on a tanned and narrow face. His lips were lovely and Sam chewed her food slowly, imagining what they would feel like on…

“See something you like, Carter?” Jack murmured, smiling widely at her. “So what can I offer you that’ll make you agree to anything if you had a lifetime, steady supply?” 

Her mouth parted and she met the look in his eyes, the softness on his hardened face. He was completely serious. The smile on his face changed to something with a lot of warmth and desire clear in his eyes. Before she could even say anything -- 

“Thank god. I’m starving!” Rodney’s voice rang out into the patio as he walked quickly outside, followed by the General, a half bemused expression on his face. “Is there coffee? Coffee, coffee, coffee!” One of the servers poured him a cup and handed it to him. “Thank you, thank you, thank you!” 

She was pleased to see that Rodney had his personal items returned to him as well, as he was wearing his usual khaki pants, tee shirt, and an unbuttoned shirt over it. His hair was still damp, like the General’s, and his cheeks still ruddy from his morning. 

“Everything looks great, but I have a serious allergy to citrus,” he said rather severely to the servers. 

“We know, Dr. McKay,” one of the servers said, politely. “Everything has been carefully planned around it for the duration of your stay.” 

Rodney was shocked and then pleased, his attitude changing in the face of such consideration for his welfare. “Oh, well, thank you. That’s good to know.” 

“Rodney, stop berating the staff and come sit down with me,” the General drawled, meeting his eyes as he slid past close against Rodney. 

Sam hid her smile behind her coffee cup, watching Rodney relax slightly. He looked completely gone on the General; his mouth parting slightly as he held the General’s gaze. She could only imagine what they must be remembering. 

Jack watched the entire exchange with wide eyes and leaned closer to Sam. “Shep is going to have his hands full with McKay, isn’t he?” 

“He has no idea,” she whispered, chuckling softly. 

The General sat down across from the Prince, slouching in the chair. He wore a pale blue button down and black canvas pants, his black hair kind of going all over the place. She couldn’t reconcile the fact that the easygoing man sitting at the table was the same man who was called The Butcher. It was a little unnerving to think that this man could be so soft and charming in his personal life, but then could put on a uniform and massacre entire towns. She understood war, though she despised politics, and she wished that her kingdom could be led by a more honorable man. She glanced at the Prince and saw a man who wasn’t interested in wielding his power cruelly when no one would protest his birthright. Maybe she was wrong about the General; her logical mind telling her to collect her own data on the man before coming to a conclusion. After all, there must be something more to him if Rodney found him acceptable. 

Sam blushed, averting her eyes when the General smiled at her, knowing exactly why he looked so loose-limbed and content this morning. He made an inquiring expression to her and then looked at the Prince, who just smiled serenely, drinking his coffee. 

“Morning. Did I miss something?” The General said, looking at her and then back at the Prince. 

“Oh my god, this coffee is amazing!” Rodney announced, taking the pot from the server and bringing it with him to the table. Sam noticed that he took the chair next to the General and poured out his second cup. “Could I get like a bigger cup or something? I mean, like a big 20-ounce mug? Maybe a large travel mug?” 

“Good morning, Rodney,” she said, staring at him. 

“Yes, good morning, Sam,” he said and then attempted what looked like a half bow towards the Prince. “Your Highness.” 

Rodney sat down in the chair and then winced dramatically, lurching abruptly out of his seat and nearly overturning the table, and giving the General a dirty look like it was his fault. Sam’s eyes widened as she stared at her best friend. Was he that sore from having sex with the General? How many times did they do it so that Rodney couldn’t even sit down properly? 

Out of nowhere, Jack broke out into loud laughter, falling back against his chair as he looked at the General. Rodney and the General stared at the Prince in silence, both turning to look at her as she had a clue as to what set him off. She met Jack’s eyes, he flicked his eyes over at the General and then met her gaze again, wiggling his eyebrows meaningfully until she finally got the gist of whatever it was he was trying to tell her. They stared at each other for a long moment before she laughed, too, hiding her eyes in her hands. 

“What the hell is going on?” Rodney said, looking at her, his face blushing. “Have you both gone crazy?” He turned to the General. “Is this some kind of O’Neill kingdom tradition that no one told me about? What is so funny?” 

That only made Sam laugh harder and Jack was no better off, laughing with his head thrown back, a hand covering his mouth. Distantly, she heard Rodney demanding to know what was so funny and the General started laughing, too, his hands pressed against his very red face. She thought that Jack looked so damn gorgeous when he laughed; like he hadn’t laughed in forever and needed to get it out all at once. 

“Sam?” Rodney said, making a face at her. 

“Sorry -- sorry,” she said, trying to catch her breath. She started giggling again when she saw Rodney’s indignant look. She knew that he hated being mocked and laughed at, the butt of a joke that he wasn’t in on. She was going to have to give him a genuine apology later and smooth his ruffled feathers. “We’re not laughing at you -- “ 

“They’re laughing at me, Rodney,” the General said, putting his hand on Rodney’s shoulder and stroking him gently. “They’re laughing at me.” 

“Then why were you laughing?” 

General Sheppard smiled at Rodney, his face open. “I was laughing at myself.” 

Sam had finally collected herself and took a sip of the cool apple juice. The Prince just sat back, his hand covering his mouth, blue eyes crinkled at the edges in mirth. She looked up to see Daniel walking onto the patio, still dressed in his black sweatshirt and pants, barefoot, and his long wavy hair sticking up slightly on one side. 

“Sorry I’m late,” he murmured, coming to stand by the table. “Did I miss anything?” 

The Prince, the General, and Sam all burst out in laughter again. She grabbed the white cloth napkin and pressed it against her mouth, her other hand up against the side of her face, looking away so that she wouldn’t start snort laughing while she tried to catch her breath. Her eyes were starting to tear up so she wiped them neatly with the napkin as she looked up at Daniel. 

Daniel watched them for a long moment, quizzical eyes moving to Rodney, who was not laughing and absolutely not pleased. In true Daniel fashion, he merely shrugged and grinned, nonplussed and unbothered. “Hey, can I have that omelette?” 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: This chapter contains possible triggery elements. While this story doesn’t have overt graphically violent non-con/rape elements, there is definitely A HELLUVA LOT of dub-con going on, this time between Jack/Daniel and Jack/Daniel/Sam. So be warned, just in case. I put the trigger note in the section where it begins.

Breakfast was an odd mix of tension and a lot of eyefucking. Daniel watched as Rodney and the General made eyes at each other, Rodney blushing and stumbling over his words. Daniel didn’t miss the General’s hand on Rodney’s thigh. It looked possessive and comforting at the same time. And then there was Sam and the Prince sharing little looks, with the Prince leaning towards Sam to say something in a low voice, making her eyes brighten with amusement. Daniel didn’t normally pay attention to the interpersonal relationships of other people, but he was very interested and invested in his friends’ happiness. Despite how well they were being treated, they were still captives and trapped in the Prince’s kingdom. 

But to be fair, neither Rodney nor Sam or Daniel was in any rush to get back to their own kingdom. Daniel knew that the Prince was very interested in their research and was patiently and diplomatically maneuvering them to ask to stay in his kingdom to continue their research under his sponsorship and protection. Even though the three of them hadn’t really discussed it, he didn’t have to be a genius to see that Rodney and Sam wanted to stay, for professional and personal reasons. Truthfully, Daniel hadn’t made up his mind yet. 

The three of them spent the rest of the morning unpacking the crates that the soldiers took from their research camp. After breakfast, Daniel had returned to his assigned guest room to shower and change into clean clothes. He pulled on a white tee-shirt and jeans from his duffel bag. One of the house staff showed Daniel to the large conference room in the security command center where Rodney and Sam were busy setting up their equipment, a couple of the soldiers assisting as their tech support and generally enjoying being bossed around by Rodney. 

Daniel found all of his research waiting for him, and he got on his knees, opening up a crate to pull out his books, notebooks, and maps. He took over one of the large tables as his set up area, taping the maps along the walls, carefully adding in copies of pictures that he’d scanned from a variety of resources. He taped up a couple of his rough sketches of what the “stargate” could look like - a large outer ring covered with glyphs, an inner ring with even more glyphs, and twelve markers set equidistant around the circle. Only a handful of historical sources mentioned this description, so Daniel couldn’t actually confirm it. Most of his research only referred to it as “a portal” and “ring to the stars.” 

He wondered if the soldiers had confiscated his private journals. He had four of them, and had started a new fifth journal just a few days before they were captured. He sighed, walking towards Rodney and Sam to see how they were doing. 

“Hey, are you guys missing any of your personal notes? I can’t find my journals.” 

Rodney shook his head. “All of mine are digital.” 

Sam frowned, concerned. “Do you think someone took them?” 

“Yeah,” he said, rubbing his hand on his head. “Do you think I’ll make the General angry if I ask for them back?” 

“Why do you think Sheppard has your diary, Daniel?” Rodney said, defensively. 

Daniel smirked, rolling his eyes. “You don’t have to defend your boyfriend, Rodney. He’s the military commander, of course he’d have access to everything they brought back. And considering that they’ve been calling our research the ‘stargate,’ it made sense that they read it in my journal.” 

Rodney flushed hotly, ducking down under the desk and hiding away. “He’s not my  _ boyfriend _ .” 

Daniel and Sam exchanged smiles and he rolled his eyes, shaking his head. 

“Couldn’t hurt to ask. They could’ve just forgotten to return it with the rest of our things,” Sam said, always the voice of reason between them. “I could ask Jack if that would help.” 

He smiled, nodding. “Actually, would you? No one would deny you.” 

Rodney stood up, groaning, rubbing at his knees and stretching out his back. “I forgot how much I hate having to crawl around to set up all the cords. But, we’re ready to go! And…” He turned on all of the equipment, watching as all of the digital screens began to light up, showing a variety of information and data popping up in a multitude of dialog boxes. “Voila!” 

“Nice work,” he said, sitting on a nearby stool. “Say, Rodney, can I ask you something? Is the General the best sex you’ve ever had?” 

“What!” Rodney shouted, staring at him with wide eyes. “Uh...no! I mean, yes! Jesus, Daniel, that’s private!” 

Sam snickered, getting up on her feet and leaning her hand on the table, cocking her head to the side. “Sounded like it was probably the best sex you’ve ever had.” 

Rodney flushed even a deeper red but Daniel could see that Rodney was also smug about it. “Please stop talking.” 

“Oh my god, tell me about it. My room is apparently next to the General’s bedroom. I couldn’t sleep with all that screaming and bed thumping and begging going on. Do either of you actually get any sleep or is it just nonstop? The General has a lot of stamina.” 

“Oh! Is that why you crashed with me?” Sam said, smiling widely. “Bed thumping?” 

Daniel nodded, grinning at Rodney’s reactions. 

“If you’re finished dissecting my...sex life, can we get back to work now before Dr. Zelenka arrives?” Rodney huffed, picking up a datapad and turning his back to them. 

“Sure, Rodney,” Sam said, agreeably, moving to her laptop. 

Daniel stood up, his hands moving to his pockets. “I’ll be in the library. I saw a few books in the Prince’s collection that might give us some more historical information about the stargate.” 

“We’ll come get you for lunch and you can tell us what you found,” Sam called as Daniel left the conference room. He walked out of the security center and made his way back to the main house. 

Security seemed lax and they weren’t assigned any guards or anything, but Daniel saw the small security cameras pretty much everywhere, so he knew that everyone and everything was being monitored 24/7 by the Prince’s security team. Daniel appreciated the illusion of privacy. No doubt that the Prince was used to his every move being watched by his guards. He couldn’t imagine living a life where he was constantly monitored, and he felt a little bit of compassion for the Prince never having known real privacy. 

He walked into the main house and made his way to the library. He smiled to himself, his shoulders easing. He had spent so much of his life with his nose buried in books in libraries, it felt like a second home to him. He walked to the large cherry wood desk and saw a dozen books and scrolls, and his private journals. He was relieved to have his journals back and tried not to think about the General or the Prince or someone else reading his private thoughts. He set them aside and reached for the books. They looked fragile; they were all handbound and when he picked up the book on top of the pile, opening it, the papers inside were thin and delicate. He walked towards the window and leaned against it, keeping the book in the relative safety of the shade, and gently ran his fingers down the symbols of the text. It was a language that he had only just started to learn, something called Ancient. His journal contained some simple translations and Daniel was itching to be able to sit down and work on the translations. 

“Oh good, you found the books,” Jack said, strolling into the library. “I asked one of our senior archivists to pull a few books and scrolls from our collection of Ancient texts for you. There’s a rudimentary translation guide, too, so you can get an idea if the historical texts are helpful for your stargate research.” 

Daniel bit his bottom lip, sucking on it slightly. “Thank you, Jack.” 

“My pleasure, Daniel,” he said, standing in front of him. A little too close. “You can ask me for anything and I’ll be more than happy to get it for you.” 

He closed the book carefully and set it aside. “Gee, Jack, that’s awfully generous of you. But I’ve learned that everything has a price. I’m just wondering what’s yours.” 

“What do you want that price to be, Daniel? I’m open to...suggestions.” 

That...didn’t sound good; and Daniel was losing control over this conversation. He shouldn’t have even attempted it. He’d forgotten that Jack wasn’t a Prince in name only; he was born to rule, had led in wars, and his kingdom one of the strongest on their planet. Unlike the corrupt royal houses in the kingdom of Maybourne, Daniel had forgotten that even though Jack ruled his kingdom in a just manner, it was ruled with an iron fist. 

“How long are you going to keep us here?” 

“Well, probably for another week or so before I have to return to the capital city. The kids can get a little restless and rowdy if I’m away from the palace for too long,” he said, amused. 

“I meant, how long are you going to keep us here in your kingdom?” 

“Don’t you like it here, Daniel?” Jack said, softly. “Didn’t Shep take you on a fly over of the lake because you wanted to see it? If you and Rodney and Sam want to stay in my kingdom, it would make me very happy.” 

Daniel frowned at him. “You just want our stargate research.” 

“Well, sure,” he said, lightly. “Who wouldn’t? I’m a lot of things, but I’m not dumb, Danny.” 

_ Danny!  _ He hated being called Danny! 

“What if we wanted to leave? Can we?” 

Jack chuckled, exhaling deeply. He met Daniel’s eyes and gave him a long, measuring look. “Daniel, we both know that that’s not going to happen any time soon, right? I mean, the three of you are my captives...it’s my legal right to keep you. Normally, the three of you would go to the prisons or the labor camps or maybe even into indentured servitude -- and believe me, I’m working on fixing that system since things can get really ugly for a non-citizen slave here. It’s true that your kingdom could ransom you or negotiate a trade for your return, but that could take  _ years _ ...and, yeah, here’s the kicker, I am the Prince, and while I would prefer to think of you as my guests instead of as captives...what I will, my will is done.” 

His heart was racing to hear their captive status so easily confirmed. He stared at Jack for a long time, unable to say anything. He was right to be cautious; the other shoe was finally dropping. While they were all intimidated by Sheppard for being The Butcher, all of them had forgotten that the Prince was the General of the kingdom armies back then, that he had ordered the bombardment and the massacre of entire towns. 

Daniel licked his lips. “What are you going to do to us?” 

He reached out and cupped Daniel’s face in a warm, large hand, his thumb stroking Daniel’s bottom lip. “Nothing that you don’t beg for.” 

“I’m not that  _ easy _ , Your Highness!” 

Jack gave him a predatory smile and then stepped back from Daniel, walking to the door. He closed it gently and then locked it. Daniel raised his eyebrow. 

“Is that supposed to scare me?” 

“Hardly. I just thought we could have a little privacy for this discussion,” he said, striding across the room towards Daniel again, standing even closer than he had before. He could feel the warmth radiating from Jack’s body and a part of Daniel wanted to lean against him. 

“Listen, Jack, whatever game you’re trying to play here, it isn’t going to work. Don’t think you can use me to make Sam jealous or try to play us off of each other. That’s not going to work! I saw you flirting with her at breakfast and we both know that she’s interested in you,” he said, meeting Jack’s dark brown eyes. 

“Your loyalty to your friends is admirable, Daniel,” he said, looking at Daniel’s mouth. “I like her a lot. I like  **you** a lot. So what’s to stop me from having both of you.” 

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” he said, making a face at him. “Your sense of entitlement is entirely -- what are you doing!” 

Jack pushed him against the window, his hands curled around Daniel’s waist, pinning him in place. He pressed his lips against Daniel’s ear. “When was the last time you let someone take care of you? You and Sam and Rodney have been alone for far too long. Why would you want to leave us and be alone again?” 

Daniel shook his head. “They wouldn’t do that. They -- “ 

“I'm pretty sure Rodney is going to stay, not just because of Shep but because he knows that I’ll make sure he gets everything he needs to see this project to the end. I’ll give him all the tech he could want and access to all of our best scientists. And every night, he’ll get to go home to Shep and they’ll fuck each other’s brains out all night long. Oh, and I’ll make sure that Rodney gets a lifetime supply of our coffee as a sign-on bonus. And let’s be honest, if Rodney stays, I think Sam will stay, too. And maybe part of that is because she’ll stay for me, but I won’t delude myself into thinking that that’s the main reason. I  _ know _ she’ll stay because of the work she’ll be able to accomplish in my kingdom. She’ll be respected and admired here, and if she stays with me, she’ll be elevated as part of my royal retinue and household.”

“That’s -- that’s -- “ Daniel stuttered out, trembling. “You’re…” 

“Right?” He said, smiling widely at Daniel. “So what I want to know is what will get you to stay, too.” 

He snorted, disdainfully. “Oh, and are you going to sweeten the deal with a lifetime supply of sex as my sign on bonus?” 

“Yeah,” Jack murmured, pressing his lips against Daniel’s neck, licking him gently. “If that’s what you want.” 

“Oh, come off it, Jack! That’s -- “ He tried to push Jack away from him and only got to take one step when Jack’s strong arms grabbed him and turned him, holding him flat against the window with his body. 

“Don’t dismiss me, Daniel,” Jack said, his voice low and serious against Daniel’s ear. “I’m not a man that you can dismiss for  _ any _ reason, do you understand.” 

Daniel braced his hands against the window, his sweaty palms pressing on the glass. He felt Jack’s hand in the back of his hair, threading through the waves gently before he took a firm grip, turning his head towards Jack’s face. He let out a surprised moan when he felt Jack kick his feet apart and step closer so that his body was pressed along Daniel’s back. He could feel Jack’s hard cock between them, the heat of it burning against Daniel’s ass. He was shaking uncontrollably and he squeezed his eyes shut, trying not to think about what was happening. 

“I’m not going to hurt you,” he murmured, brushing the tip of his nose against Daniel’s cheek. 

“You could’ve fooled me,” Daniel said, meaningfully. “This -- this doesn’t feel like anything consensual.” 

Jack chuckled, darkly. “Maybe not for you.” He placed a soft kiss on Daniel’s cheek. “You tempt me, Daniel. You really tempt me.” 

Daniel was still wary after Jack let him go, taking a few steps away to the table with the books and scrolls. He turned, leaning against the window, arms crossed in front of his chest, protectively. He watched Jack closely, stared at his hands, looked at his body language, and finally met his eyes. 

“We’ll have to pick this conversation up again after dinner,” Jack said, giving him a calculating look. He tapped the books with his fingers. “I was actually serious about my offer. If you need more resources, let me know.” 

Daniel dropped his gaze and nodded reluctantly, turning his head away. Jack sighed and then walked to the door, reaching to unlock it. 

“Jack,” he called, clearing his throat. He turned to look at the Prince. “Don’t do  _ this _ to Sam. Just ask her out and treat her with respect. She won’t respond well to you...forcing her.” 

The Prince gave him a sly grin. “That’s not the fantasy she wants from me.” 

He watched in stunned silence as Jack unlocked the door and opened it, leaving the library with a smile and a wink to Daniel. 

Daniel waited for as long as he could, then gasped and leaned over, bracing his hands on his knees, as he breathed quickly. He started shaking again, his legs feeling weak, so he reached for the nearest chair, sitting down, leaning his head on his hands. 

What the hell did that mean?  _ That’s not the fantasy she wants from me.  _ And what, having Jack push Daniel around in the library was a fantasy that  **he** had? That was preposterous! He didn’t have those kinds of fantasies. There were too many times in his life where he was bullied and pushed around, backed into a corner, or just beaten up for being a shy, quiet bookworm. It wasn’t a scenario that Daniel got off on; and certainly not with Jack! 

  
  
  


*** (Triggery stuff happens here, Daniel is drugged but still lucid, and we finally get to the Jack/Daniel/Sam sexytimes) 

  
  


Jack sat back in his chair, looking over the people sitting at his dinner table. John sat at his right, in his usual place of honor. It was rare to have someone else sit in that seat when Sheppard was under his roof. He knew that his blatant favoritism for John was inappropriate at times, and drove his entire household crazy whenever John was present. At his lake house, he could do whatever the hell he wanted; but back at the palace, where a simple seating at the table could offend someone on his royal court, his favoritism put a target on John’s back. 

Certainly, John didn’t care about ceremony and had always turned up his nose to palace politics. Legally, the Sheppard family had a permanent place on his royal court; John’s father, Patrick, was an old family friend and a respected and feared Senator on the court. John could step into the role of Senator tomorrow and he would be endowed with all the powers and privileges that were due him. But the thing about John was that he wouldn’t care either way where his place was at the table. He held no pretensions, despite his privileged upbringing. But Jack liked to shake things up in his royal household and enjoyed seeing the jealous and petty people of his court glare at John with their shark-like smiles. 

Next to John was Rodney; he knew that John would ask Rodney tonight to stay and offer him a home in his kingdom. The mouthy, bossy scientist seemed like an unlikely partner for John, but the sheer force of Rodney’s neurotic energy would definitely make life interesting for Sheppard. He was glad for his friend, pleased that John had found someone that he wanted to keep and share a life together. Knowing that John would secure Rodney, Jack planned to use it to his advantage to his plans for keeping Daniel and Sam. 

In just a short time, he understood what Samantha wanted, written so clearly on her beautiful face. 

But Daniel...required  _ special _ handling. 

Radek Zelenka sat to his left and Jack seated Daniel between Radek and Sam so that he would feel included in the various conversational topics that crossed the table. Jack was pleased by the variety of topics, jumping into a discussion on clean energy with Radek, military history with John, and planning a boat outing for tomorrow. 

Radek was having a lively conversation about heading up The Science Center in the capital city, sharing his day-to-day responsibilities and some of the theoretical work that they were attempting to create into practical applications. Sam and Rodney were enthralled; and frankly, so was Jack. It had been a long time since he listened to his science geeks and he would make it a point to invite them to the palace on a more regular basis when they all returned to the city. Jack moved the whole group from the formal dining room and into a more comfortable area of the house. He watched as Sheppard followed Daniel out to the patio, engaging the shy man into an innocuous conversation about vintage cars. 

Jack walked to his wet bar and poured his best whiskey into three wide rimmed crystal glasses. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small vial with a clear liquid inside. He unscrewed the top and measured out two drops into only one glass, swirling the tasteless and odorless liquid in the whiskey. He tucked the vial away into his pocket, and juggled two glasses with his left hand and held the other one with his right hand, and followed Daniel and John out to the patio. 

“Gentlemen, an early nightcap,” he called, handing Daniel the glass in his right hand and offering John one of the glasses in his left hand. He watched as Daniel hesitated, looking like he was going to refuse. “I wanted to make a toast.” 

Daniel looked at him and then took the glass, peering into the amber liquid. 

Jack smiled, holding up his glass. “To the stargate.” 

John tapped his glass against Jack’s carefully. “Here, here.” 

He watched as Daniel did the same, giving Jack a little nod. Jack raised the glass to his lips, watching Daniel steadily. He met Daniel’s eyes and smiled, raising his eyebrow. 

Daniel took a small sip and then licked his lips slowly, and then took a nice mouthful, swallowing slowly. “Wow. It’s good.” 

“I think Rodney and Sam have convinced Zelenka on the validity of their research,” John said, leaning his hip against the balustrade. “There’s a good chance that we can head back out to Mare Nectaris and run a few deep scans to try and see what’s under there.” 

Daniel frowned slightly, blinking his eyes rapidly. He sniffed his drink and then took a small sip. Jack could tell that he was rolling the liquid around in his mouth, but Daniel wouldn’t taste anything suspicious. 

“I’m going to have to up The Science Center’s budget to fund a long research outing into the desert. The geeks will be ecstatic but the Senate is going to have a field day,” he said, casually. He kept a close eye on Daniel, watching avidly as the pleasure drug took effect. “But we’re going to have to keep it under wraps. I’ll need you and your company to provide security out in the desert, make sure that the border is completely secured.” 

Daniel ran a shaky hand across his brow, trying to catch his breath. John stared at Daniel for a long moment, his eyes going distant as a small smile formed on his lips. Jack wondered if Sheppard was remembering their last time together. 

“If we actually find it, we’re going to need a facility big enough to house it.” John murmured, swirling his drink gently in his glass. He met Jack’s eyes, a slow blush on his cheeks. Jack was surprised that there was anything left that could bring a blush to John anymore. 

Daniel licked his lips, sucking on his bottom lip. Jack felt a rush of excitement slide down his back, his cock was definitely interested. 

Jack nodded to John, sipping his drink slowly. “I’ll have Radek do some preliminary research into what could work. Until we have a permanent facility, we may need to use one of the military airplane hangars.” 

Daniel swayed, nearly losing his balance. “Ohh...what’s…” 

“Whoa, there, Danny boy,” Jack murmured, taking the empty glass from Daniel and handing it off to John, and then wrapping his arm around Daniel’s waist, holding him up. 

“What did you give me?” Daniel murmured, breathing in deeply and leaning heavily against Jack. He moaned when Jack ran his hand up and down Daniel’s back, stepping even closer so that he was pressed flush against Jack. 

“I think Dr. Jackson had a little too much to drink,” John said, a knowing smirk forming on his lips. “Maybe you should take him up to bed, give him a hand.” 

He snickered and finished his drink, handing the glass to John. 

“That’s a good idea,” Jack said, winking at John. He ran his free hand over Daniel’s chest, listening to his soft moan, his body trembling against him. “Come on, Daniel, why don’t I help you up bed?” 

“You bastard,” Daniel slurred, raising his head to glare at Jack. “You -- you drugged me.” 

“Well, I did say that we were going to finish our earlier conversation after dinner,” he said, playfully, brushing his nose against Daniel’s head. 

“I’ll take care of your other guests,” Sheppard said, smiling widely. “Have a good night, Jack. Dr. Jackson.” 

“You can’t do this,” Daniel mumbled, pressing his hard cock against Jack and stifling a moan on his shoulder. “Oh my god…” 

“Night, Shep,” he said, pulling Daniel closer and walking him back into the house, quickly maneuvering him to the hall and towards the other end of the house where he had his own private apartment. 

“Why did you do this to me?” 

Jack guided him into Jack’s bedroom, gently dropping him on his bed. He knelt down to take off Daniel’s sneakers and pulled off his socks. He rose and braced his hands on either side of Daniel’s shoulders, hovering over him and looking down at the beautiful younger man. 

“How are you feeling?” 

“I feel...loose...kind of floaty,” Daniel said, frowning. He inhaled deeply and then wriggled on the bed. “I’m hot.” 

“Yeah, you are,” he said, chuckling softly. He leaned closer and kissed Daniel’s soft mouth, licking the plump bottom lip before slipping into the wet heat of his mouth. Jack groaned at the taste of him, a tang of whiskey and the flavors unique to Daniel. 

Daniel tried to reach up to grab Jack, his hands sliding down Jack’s arms and flopping on the bed. “I don’t want to move...take off my clothes. It feels...too much. I want to be naked.” 

Jack smiled, stripping Daniel out of his white tee-shirt, Daniel’s arms moving up along the bed. He liked the look of Daniel tangled in the soft cotton, so he left the tee-shirt bunched up around Daniel’s elbows, tucking the shirt under Daniel’s head, trapping his arms above him. Jack straddled Daniel’s hips and ran his hands down the smooth chest, using his thumb nails to lightly scratch and tease Daniel’s pink nipples. 

Daniel cried out, arching under Jack, and flashed his eyes at Jack. “Oh my god, what did you do?” 

“Did you like it?” He said, licking both of his thumbs and stroking them over Daniel’s sensitive nipples, rubbing with firm strokes. 

“Oh! Christ!” Daniel hissed out, squirming wildly, trying to pull his arms and hands free from the tee-shirt. “Jack!” 

He could tell that the drug had taken its hold on Daniel and that every single touch would be an increasing amount of pleasure, but the drug wouldn’t let him achieve the full release of satisfaction for a couple of hours yet. He’d come multiple times but wouldn’t ejaculate until the drug was metabolized and ready to free his system. It was an insidious feeling, a long tease that was frustrating and delicious. He liked seeing his lovers under the influence, to get a better glimpse of what they really wanted, and to train them to gain their pleasures with him. It was Jack’s favorite game with his lovers. 

“Do you want more, Daniel?” 

He watched as Daniel panted lightly, turning his head on the bed. “Yes, damn it! I want more! Is that what you want to hear?” 

Jack slid down Daniel’s body, curling his arms under Daniel’s back, and bent down to lick the hard nipple with the tip of his tongue. He closed his lips around it and sucked on it hard, flicking his tongue, and then nipping it with his teeth. Daniel cried out again, pressing his body up against Jack, his hips shifting impatiently. Jack could feel Daniel’s hard cock and he moved so that his thigh was pressing against it, giving something for Daniel to rub against. 

“I want to hear a lot of things from you tonight,” he murmured, blowing cool air over the heated nipple before taking it in his mouth to suck on again. 

“You’re a bastard,” Daniel moaned, shuddering as he came. “Don’t tease me. More Jack! More!” 

He released the nipple and gave it a gentle lick with the flat of his tongue before kissing his way to the other one, giving it the same treatment. He enjoyed seeing Daniel so overcome with sensation, alternately moaning in pleasure and hissing out bossy commands. 

“Jack!” 

“Yes, beautiful?” He said, moving off of Daniel reluctantly so that he could take off Daniel’s jeans and briefs. He took a moment to admire the man, running his hands from Daniel’s thick thighs to his hips and over his belly to his chest. Daniel trembled, arching his back erotically, letting out soft whines. “You really are tempting.” 

“Come on, touch my cock, do  _ something _ Jack besides just staring at me,” Daniel said, glaring up at him. “You did this to me so you have to finish it.” 

Jack chuckled. “Oh, do I?” 

“You’re not going to let me suffer like this, are you?” He said, stroking his hand down his belly and curling it around his cock. Jack watched avidly as Daniel stroked the thick shaft, hissing when he was too rough around the head, and whimpering when he came dry. It wouldn’t be enough, just a taste of what was to come, and Daniel was smart enough to figure it out. “Ah fuck, Jack!” 

“Shhh...I know you feel like you’re out of control but I’m going to be with you all the way to the end, Danny,” Jack told him, stroking his hand on Daniel’s hip, caressing the soft skin. “Everything feels magnified, doesn’t it? A little pleasure feels good; too much pleasure feels frustrating. Let me help you.” 

“I feel weird,” he admitted, softly. He tilted his head and met Jack’s eyes. “Suck my cock.” 

“You’re a bossy little shit.” 

“No I’m not.” 

“Yes you are.” 

“No, I’m not.” 

“Yeah, you are.” 

“Am not!” 

“You are!” 

“Not!” 

“Are!” 

Jack got the last word when he wrapped his mouth over the head of Daniel’s cock, sliding down the length of him as his tongue snaked around back and forth. Daniel cried out and came dry, his hands fisting the tee-shirt and pulling on it so that it ripped. Jack had to hold down Daniel’s hips hard, bruisingly hard, as Daniel jerked and thrusted under him. He took a deep, relaxing breath through his nose and dropped even further down on Daniel’s cock, feeling the plush head move into the back of his throat, forcing back his gag reflex as he swallowed around the thickness. 

Daniel groaned, his hands tugging on Jack’s short hair, trying to either push Jack further down or pull Jack away. Daniel shuddered and then collapsed on the bed, panting heavily. 

Jack pulled his mouth slowly off of Daniel and kissed the tip, looking at Daniel’s face. He was sweaty and flushed a deep rosy color on his tanned skin, spreading all the way down his neck and chest and arms. The tattered remains of the tee-shirt hung off one of Daniel’s arms and Jack grinned, tugging it off and tossing it on the floor. 

“ _ Mmmm _ ...you’re perfect,” Jack murmured, kissing Daniel’s hip and giving him a little bite there. 

“Am not,” Daniel said, pouting. 

Jack laughed softly. “Are, too. Ready for more?” 

“Oh please! Just give me a second...just...can’t handle...sensitivity,” Daniel babbled, his eyes closed and face turned to the side. “It’s like I can feel every strand of my hair and when I come dry...I can feel  _ everything _ .” 

“Too much sensory input,” Jack said, sympathetically. He smiled, moving carefully off of Daniel’s lax body. “Stay here and get comfortable, take a break. I’m going to get some water. Stay right here, Daniel. Don’t make me chase you around the house.” 

Daniel opened one eye and stared at him balefully. “Where would I go?” 

Jack narrowed his eyes, gauging whether or not Daniel could be trusted to stay in bed. He decided that Daniel actually wouldn’t attempt to run away from him. “I swear, I’ll be right back.” 

“Okay, Jack,” he said, sighing deeply, stretching out on the bed and moaning softly to himself. 

Jack made his way back out into the main house and headed to the guest area. He stood outside Sam’s door and knocked on it quietly. 

“Just a minute!” He heard Sam call from inside. The door opened and he smiled at her, looking at her in the fleece bathrobe, holding it closed at the neck. She looked politely concerned, but her face was shuttered. No doubt she probably thought he was nothing but a conniving lecher to flirt with her and disappear with Daniel. “Jack? Is something wrong?” 

“Nothing is wrong,” he said, holding out his hand. “I wanted to show you something.” 

“Okay, it’s kind of late but...” she said, puzzled. “Just give me a minute so I can change into -- “ 

“Nope,” he said, taking her hand and gently pulling her into the hallway. “You’re dressed perfectly for the situation. Come on, Sam, a little mystery is good for you.” 

She looked at him with a bit of suspicion, a bit of betrayal, and a bit of curiosity. He was following his gut instinct on this and he was rarely wrong when it came to sexual politics. He guided her into his private apartment and led her into his bedroom, standing behind her as she gasped, staring as Daniel rolled onto his stomach on the bed, his eyes widening and face flushing again. 

“Oh god, Jack!” Daniel said, gripping the side of the bed as he rolled his hips. 

“Uh...is everything...okay?” She said, completely taken aback by the situation. She turned and stared at Jack, her blue eyes flinty. “Did you do something to Daniel?” 

“Yeah, I drugged him and now he’s the horniest he’s ever been in his life,” Jack said, closing the bedroom door and locking it. “Don’t you want to play with him?” 

“You drugged him!” She shouted, outraged. “How dare you -- “ 

“Sam…” Daniel moaned out her name, in the throes of another dry orgasm as he rubbed himself off on the bed. 

“Oh my god…” 

Jack moved around her and walked to the bed and sat down, reaching down to pet Daniel’s head and then down his smooth back. Daniel let out a soft hum of pleasure, arching into his touch. He smiled, looking at Sam. “It’s your choice. You can stay and watch. You can stay and participate as much as you want. Or you can go back to your room. Alone.” 

“Sam, need you,” Daniel said, completely uninhibited now. “Please.” 

“But he’s...he’s drugged and not thinking in his right mind,” she said, worriedly. 

“He’s drugged but he’s lucid,” Jack told her, stroking Daniel’s ass and then giving it a playful slap. Daniel moaned, thrusting against the bed again, looking at Sam while he did it. “I only gave him a couple of drops, just to help him relax.” 

She stepped a little closer, her eyes focused on Daniel. “That’s...that’s probably a lot more than just relaxed, Jack. It’s taking advantage.” 

“Yeah,” he said, agreeably. “Daniel’s not going to refuse us, he’s not going to refuse anything tonight.” 

“Maybe I should go,” she said, softly, looking away. 

“Come here, Samantha,” Daniel said, holding out his hand and beckoning her closer to him. 

Jack moved up the bed to lean against the cushioned headboard, content to watch the two of them for now. He was pretty sure that he was going to see something amazing occur between the two best friends. 

“Are you...are you sure?” She said, taking his hand as Daniel moved up to his knees, unashamed of showing his body to her, his cock hard and pressing against his belly. 

“I wouldn’t offer if I weren’t sure,” he said, smiling openly at her. He tugged her closer and reached for the sash to her bathrobe, pulling it undone slowly. 

Jack licked his lips, breathing slowly as the robe parted and he got to see Sam’s creamy skin, the hot blush on her cheeks was very beautiful as she glanced at Jack, her eyes darkening with desire. 

Daniel pushed the robe off of her shoulders, letting it fall to the floor behind her. Jack smiled, looking at her. She was womanly with ample breasts and hips, he could easily imagine his hands on the soft curve of her hips. She was wearing a cute pair of blue cotton panties, which Daniel helped slip down her legs and to the floor. 

She placed her hands on Daniel’s face and leaned forward to kiss him. She giggled when he moaned into her mouth, her eyes bright as they shared a look between them. Jack leaned down, his hand sliding down the front of his jeans, palming his hard cock as he watched them. 

Daniel pulled Sam to bed and arranged her on her back, smiling at her. They kissed again and Daniel licked and kissed his way down Sam’s body as she ran her fingers through Daniel’s hair, watching him as he moved between her legs, his mouth on her belly as he stared up at her. 

Jack knew it would be a damn shame if Daniel didn’t know how to use his mouth, but he didn’t disappoint, pressing his opened mouth between Sam’s thighs to lick her, watching her as she flung her head back, moaning throatily. Jack watched as Sam began to writhe against the bed, her hips pushing up against Daniel’s mouth. The quality of her moans sharpened when Daniel started sucking on her clit, holding her legs as she clung to him. 

“Yes, yes, just there, _ ohhhh  _ Daniel,” Sam moaned, falling on her back and arching her back, her feet braced against Daniel’s back, toes digging into his muscles. She cried out and panted loudly, her body twisting in pleasure. “Oh! Just...a little more, don’t stop! Don’t stop!” 

Daniel groaned against her, his eyes fluttering and nearly rolling to the back of his head as he came, and Sam joined him as the two of them greedily shared their pleasure together. 

“Holy Hannah,” Sam said, breathlessly, chuckling a little as she lifted her head to look at Daniel. 

He smiled, his face slick as he kissed Sam’s belly, moving up her body and then collapsing on his back next to her. They turned to look at each other and he reached over, his hand on her neck as he kissed her on the mouth, slow and lingering.

“You’re still so hard,” she murmured, reaching between them to curl her hand around his cock, stroking him gently. 

Daniel closed his eyes and groaned. “Keep going please!” 

Sam moved over Daniel, her lips surrounding the head as she continued to stroke him. She took her time, tasting him, licking him, finding all the spots that made him shiver. She delighted in her power and teased him with her pretty mouth. 

“Please, Sam...” 

Jack chuckled. “Oh, she’s so beautifully cruel, Danny. Beg her to finish you off.” 

They both turned and looked at him and Jack smiled, the rush of lust for both of them running through his veins. He was gratified at hearing Daniel beg for it, grunting when she started to suck him, her tongue busy as Daniel clutched her shoulders with his hands, bending to her will. She smiled as she licked over the head with the flat of her tongue, lifting her eyes to watch Daniel. Sam chuckled as she fell on her side next to Daniel, her hand caressing his chest. He placed his hand over hers and breathed deeply. 

“Daniel, move up on the bed to where I was sitting,” Jack said, getting off the bed and grabbing the back of his sweater, pulling it off and tossing it on the floor. He watched as Daniel pulled himself up, pushing the pillows behind him, laying back as he looked up at Jack. “Good boy. That’s very good, Danny.” 

Daniel rolled his eyes. “Stop calling me that, Jack.” 

Jack probably wasn’t going to stop, but that was an argument for later. He turned and looked at Sam, her skin flushed but her eyes were bright, wanting more. He gave her a slow smile; she was going to get as much as she could handle. 

“Go lay on top of Daniel, on your back. Let him hold you and get comfy,” Jack told her, unbuttoning his jeans while he kicked off his shoes, watching as Sam turned on her hands and knees, crawling her way up the bed towards Daniel. Jack liked that very much and he winked at her when she turned to look at him over her shoulder. “Very nice, Sam.”

He watched as Daniel cradled her body over his, both of them shifting naturally to finding a good cuddle position. Jack took off his jeans and his boxer briefs, letting them look him over, his hard cock pressed tight against his lower belly. He knew his own level of attractiveness, the years of being a soldier gave him the muscle, and good genetics gave him a tall, lean build. He took very good care of his body and was unashamed of displaying himself to his two new lovers. 

Daniel tucked his knees between Sam’s thighs and pushed their legs open, showing Jack everything he wanted to see and touch. Sam tucked her face shyly against Daniel’s neck, but her eyes were focused on Jack. Daniel gave Jack a heated look, unflinching hunger on his face. Jack wondered what Daniel would be like without the influence of the pleasure drug in his system. Would he still be sharp and bossy and uninhibited? He couldn’t wait to find out. 

“Come on, Jack,” Daniel drawled, running his hands over Sam’s trembling belly and up to cup her breasts gently, fingers plucking at her hard nipples and making her moan and writhe on top of him. “Don’t you want to taste her, too? She’s so juicy.” 

“Oh my god Daniel,” Sam murmured, more of her flush spreading out on her face and chest. 

Jack knelt on the bed, between their opened legs, and pressed his thumb on Sam’s pretty clit, circling it gently. He watched as she inhaled, arching into his soft touch, letting out a needy little moan. Jack met Daniel’s eyes and pulled down his cock, pressing it against Sam’s wet pussy, and bent down to lick Daniel from his balls to the head and then over Sam’s wet cunt to flutter the tip of his tongue against her clit. He watched the both of them react, Daniel’s hips pushing Sam against Jack’s mouth. 

He got back on his knees and spit into his hand, coating his cock, and then pressed the head against Sam’s opening, teasing her with just the tip, until he could slide right into her wet heat. He braced his left hand against the cushioned headboard and began to fuck into her with long, slow thrusts, gasping as he watched their faces and then down to see his cock moving into her. She was a warm clench around his cock and he pinched her clit between the fingers of his right hand, flicking it with his thumb. He groaned when he felt her pussy squeeze around him, closing his eyes and throwing his head back, intense pleasure creeping up on him unexpectedly. 

“Does his cock feel good?” Daniel whispered against Sam’s ear. “He hasn’t fucked me yet so you’ll get to watch him do it.” 

Jack met Daniel’s eyes, saw the playful smirk on his lips. “You’re next, Danny.” 

Daniel chuckled, kissing Sam’s neck. “I can’t wait. He’s going to be a good fuck.” 

“Yes! Jack! Faster!” Sam cried out, her legs curling behind Jack’s thighs, urging him on. 

Her hands latched onto Jack’s hips, blunt nails digging in as she tried to get him to move faster, and Jack grinned, kissing her mouth hard as he adjusted his stance and started to move into her faster and harder, each thrust reverberating through her and into Daniel, all three of them moaning loudly. He took Daniel’s mouth, too, not wanting him to feel left out. Sam nibbled on Jack’s earlobe, her warm breath sending shivers through him. 

He released Sam’s clit and then thumbed it, stroking her quickly, feeling her breath quicken. He clenched his teeth, feeling her pussy gripping his cock, and Jack fucked her, feeling her come as her fingers dug into his lower back. Jack chased his own pleasure, fucking her with short, quick thrusts, a low groan escaping his lips as he shuddered against them, balls tight and throbbing with release. 

“Jack! Please, I need it!” Daniel whined, trapped beneath them, his cock pressing against Jack’s thigh, leaving a streak of pre-come on him. 

He held onto the headboard, catching his breath, and feeling quite smug as he stared at Sam, her eyes dark as she looked up at him, limp and basking in her pleasure. Jack smiled, slipping his still semi-hard cock from inside of her slowly. He wanted to see his come drip from her pussy and he pushed his thumbs inside, holding her hole open, and bent down to press his tongue inside of her, sucking noisily. 

“ _ Mmmm _ ...Jack!” Sam mewled a little and Jack suckled on her clit again, enjoying the way that her belly fluttered with small twitches. He was pretty sure he could get her to come again, but first, he needed to take care of Daniel. He pulled his thumbs from her and turned his head, pulling Daniel’s cock into his mouth and sucked as he bobbed his mouth up and down his length. Daniel wrapped his arm across Sam’s chest, holding on to her as Jack got back on his knees, moving Sam lower and pushing the head of Daniel’s cock into her pussy. 

“Jesus fuck -- “ Daniel snarled, gritting his teeth and moving Sam’s legs so that he could thrust up into her. 

Jack held her leg over his shoulder as he bent back down to lick her clit, tonguing her as Daniel fucked into her roughly. Jack kissed his way down Daniel’s thrusting cock and mouthed his balls, sucking one into his mouth and just enjoying the weight and feel of it in his mouth. Daniel braced one hand against the headboard and let out a throaty cry, shaking as he came. 

“Oh god Jack oh god -- “ 

Jack slurped his way back up Daniel’s cock. He came but his body didn’t get the actual release he needed that signified the end of the pleasure drug’s hold on him. Daniel gave a gentle thrust, the wet squelch of his cock slipping through Sam’s wetness and Jack’s come was dirty and it just spurred Jack on. He put his mouth back on Sam, slipping his tongue alongside with Daniel’s cock into her, both of them trembling with unfinished need. 

He smirked, moving back on his knees, his hand curled around his hard cock, looking at them. They were both stunning and looked completely used and debauched, their chests heaving, breathless, and they stared up at him as if he was a god. It was a heady feeling, having tasted their pleasure and seeing that they needed more. 

Daniel met Jack’s eyes while he whispered in her ear, “he’s not done with us, Sam.” 

Not by a long shot. He smirked, feeling dirty and smug. “We’re just getting started.” 

*** 

John pushed the pillows behind him and snuggled down on the plush bed, reaching down to stroke Rodney’s naked back with his hand. One of the things that he missed about having a long term partner was the opportunity to just lounge in bed together after sex, clean from a hot shower -- where Rodney had initiated a deliciously enthusiastic second round, and comfortable in bed together. The last person who gave him such intimacy was Jack and that was years ago. 

Rodney was hugging his pillow, lounging on his front as he reviewed the data that Radek Zelenka had sent him. John let his eyes move down the length of Rodney’s broad back and to his plump heart-shaped ass. He didn’t think he would ever get tired of this and could happily imagine similar evenings together. 

“I have to give Zelenka credit where credit is due,” Rodney said, dropping the data pad on the bed and looking up at him, a boyish look on his face. “The cloaking generator on the Jumper ships is nearly flawless. But I think that I can tweak it so that the Jumpers can have shield capability without drawing all the power from the cloaking.” 

John stared down at him, raising his eyebrows in interest. “Shielding from weapons?” 

“Yes, but not just from weapons,” he said, grinning widely. “I’m thinking,  _ hmmm _ , maintaining atmosphere inside the Jumpers.” 

“Space travel?” 

Rodney grinned, tilting his head on his pillow, his eyes dancing with mirth. “Maybe.” 

“Get on your back. I’m going to suck your cock.” 

He watched as Rodney laughed, shaking his head. “Leave it alone, John. I think we’ve both had enough already.” 

“I’ll never get enough of you.” John ran his foot along the back of Rodney’s thigh, giving him an encouraging look. “Raincheck then.” 

“ _ Hmmm _ ...actually, I wanted to ask you something,” he said, quietly. 

“Yeah, sure.” 

“I saw Jack taking Daniel with him after dinner. He looked kind of out of it, like he was... _ oh never mind _ , he was drugged, wasn’t he? With the same pleasure drug that I was given,” he said, frowning deeply. “I thought Jack was sweet on Sam, so why would he drug Daniel?” 

“The Prince’s will be done, Rodney,” he said, softly. “I know you’re worried for your friends, but Jack won’t hurt him or her. I’m sure he has a plan to make everything right.” 

“I don’t get it. Why is dosing someone with that pleasure drug even allowed?” Rodney said, turning his head so that his chin rested on top of his hands. “Do you people just not ask someone out on a date? You just see someone you like and drug them?” 

John smirked. “I didn’t drug you, Rodney.” 

“But you benefited from it regardless.” 

“So did you.” 

Rodney blushed. “Ah. Well...okay, it wasn’t  _ that _ horrible in the end and...you know I can’t resist you or whatever.” 

“Or whatever?” He said, dryly. “Thanks a lot, Rodney.” 

“I’m just saying that dosing unsuspecting people with this pleasure drug is just...wrong.” 

John sighed, leaning back against his pillows. “It’s expedient, certainly, and has its proper place.” 

“Expedient!” Rodney said, indignant. 

“A few years ago, Jack made me spend 30 days in the Harem tent,” he drawled, sliding his eyes to gauge Rodney’s reaction. 

Rodney rolled his eyes. “Oh great, now you’re going to tell me a bedtime story of you having sex for 30 days straight.” 

“Well, yeah, because it was my temporary duty assignment,” he said, chuckling softly at Rodney’s gobsmacked expression. “Jack stripped me of my rank temporarily. I was a Colonel then and just had gotten home from fighting in the war. I wasn’t dealing well with being back in the city -- battle fatigue and war trauma, things like that.” 

“Oh.” 

John smiled, reaching down to stroke Rodney’s arm. He knew Rodney wouldn’t understand what the horrors of war felt like and John was glad for that. He had seen a lot of good men and women get lost in the turmoil of their minds, too many of them taking their own lives in desperation. 

“Mare Nubium was the worst battle I had to fight,” he said, exhaling slowly. “I knew what people were calling me. The Butcher. And maybe they were right. I wanted to end the war so bad that I gave the order to kill everyone except for the children. Everyone -- soldiers, civilians, monks, teachers, men, women. But not the children. I know that your kingdom’s propaganda news said that I killed all the children, too, but my soldiers and I never touched them. Jack wouldn’t have let me live if I had done that. I thought that if I made it horrific enough that both kingdoms would end the war. Jack was...he was the General then; we both knew what it would mean to take down all of Mare Nubium. And I did it. So when I came off the battlefield, I was really fucked up.” 

Rodney reached out and placed his hand on John’s chest, stroking him gently. “Oh John...but what happened to all the children?” 

“The Diplomatic Corp tried to find surviving family members for many of the kids and sent them back to your kingdom. The rest Jack brought them into our kingdom and made them citizens. A lot of them were adopted by good families, some went into the private schools, and Jack created scholarships for all of the kids. He set up an orphanage, gave all of them health care, therapists, whatever they needed. A few kids died by their own hand. I tried to help -- we all did...but I wasn’t in a good head space to be effective. The older kids called me The Butcher, too. It was...a bad time.” 

“We never knew any of that,” Rodney said, flinching. “We were told over and over that everyone, including children, were massacred there.” He let out a deep sigh and licked his lips thoughtfully. “I know, intellectually, that war is a horrifying display of human hubris. I can’t forget what you did to my people, but I know that my kingdom’s royal houses are greedy and corrupt and caused the war in the first place. You don’t seem to be a man who took pleasure in killing so I can see you as a man who did his duty to his kingdom.” 

John felt his hand tremble as he stroked Rodney’s cheek. “Okay. I can live with that.” 

“If you were in such a bad place...I don’t understand why the Prince sent you to the Harem tent. Did he send you there as a civilian so you could have all the sex that you wanted?”

“He made me  _ work _ in the Harem tent,” he said, smirking. “I was just John, a sex worker, there to give and take pleasure. I didn’t have any other responsibilities. I didn’t have time to wallow in self-pity. And after 30 days, I started feeling like a human being again, like a man again, like I could be myself again.” 

“Jesus,” Rodney whispered, breathing roughly, putting his head on the pillow. John watched as Rodney shifted his hips on the bed, rubbing himself against the sheets. 

“Does that turn you on? Knowing that I was a sex worker.” 

Rodney stopped what he was doing and looked shyly up at John. “No?” He cleared his throat and hugged his pillow tightly. “What happened after you...finished your assignment?” 

“Jack called me to the lake house to recover and get my head back in order,” he told him, meeting Rodney’s eyes. “He drugged me every day I was here. I never knew when he’d do it, so it always caught me by surprise. It was an...incredible experience. I never took the drug while I was in the Harem tent. I wasn’t allowed any...because I couldn’t hide from what I had to do there, I guess.” 

Rodney’s eyes widened, lips pressed into a thin line. “So you and he… _ every _ day!” 

“It wasn’t the first time we were together...but it was the last time I shared his bed, Rodney.” 

“Yes, well, I promise not to be jealous about it,” he said, snippily. 

“You don’t have to be jealous about any of it,” John said, chuckling. “After that, Jack told me that he was retiring from the military to focus on his royal duties. He promoted me to General and sent me out to the desert.” 

“So was sending you to the Harem tent like a punishment for what you did in Mare Nubium?” He said, frowning slightly. “What did you have to do? Did you...did they force you to...was it awful?” 

John grinned. “Have you ever attended a Harem tent before?” 

“Of course not! We don’t have those kinds of things in the kingdom of Maybourne! Sex work is illegal and -- and -- morally...unethical.” 

“In our kingdom, the sex workers are an integral part of the army and travels with all of the companies. They volunteer for 6-month contracts and everything is taken care of for them. They get the best health care, meals, salary, everything. No one is abused or treated badly. The military has very strict rules about how sex workers are treated by our soldiers. The discipline for breaking the rules is really harsh, not to mention that a soldier can get banned from being able to attend any of the military Harem tents. They’re not slaves; they can refuse clients, they can refuse doing sex acts that they don’t want to do. Generally, the soldiers just want a little comfort, a little understanding. They need a healthy outlet.” 

“Was it weird that your subordinates sought you out for sex?” 

John laughed, shaking his head. “It’s not like they were disrespectful to me, Rodney. Jack might have taken my uniform and rank, but I earned my place as his majordomo.”

“Well, I suppose it wouldn’t be good for their careers if they took advantage and mistreated you.” 

“Some of them even called me ‘sir’ while they were fucking me. Yeah, I had a few men ask for me...but the women? Apparently, there were a lot of requests for leave from various companies by the female soldiers wanting to spend a little time with me. You know, I never see that kind of stuff coming.” 

Rodney made a disgruntled noise and hit him with his pillow. “You are such an ass!” 

He laughed and caught the pillow, pulling it out of Rodney’s hand, and throwing it on the floor. He slid down the bed and curled himself against Rodney’s warm body. He grinned when Rodney wrestled him to his back with a loud huff of victory, enjoying the way that Rodney held him down. 

“Kiss me,” he murmured, looking up at Rodney. 

Rodney gave him a calculating look. “Say please.” 

“Please,” he said, easily. He could read the surprise and then understanding cross Rodney’s face. 

He sighed as Rodney kissed him, neat and gentle little kisses, sucking on his bottom lip, his tongue slipping into John’s mouth to tease and play. It was unbearably sweet and it was just what John needed. 

“You’re unbelievable,” Rodney said, looking at him with soft, pretty eyes. 

“Stay with me, Rodney, don’t go back,” he said, keeping his voice low and intimate. “I have a townhouse in the capital city, close to the royal palace. I have a cabin in the mountains. I have a private aircraft. I’m rich so I can afford to keep you and give you a great life. I’m thinking of retiring from the military so that I can take my place in the Senate with my father. I have a younger brother who is happily married and I have a bunch of nieces and nephews to spoil rotten. Jack will probably give you anything you want for your research. I’ll help you find the stargate. We could explore the stars together. I could make you happy.” 

Rodney looked shocked. “You -- you just met me! I mean, how do we know that we’re compatible outside of bed? I’m a scientist and you -- you're a soldier. We don’t have anything in common. And you -- you’re such a braggart! How -- “ 

“You know, I studied aeronautical engineering -- smooth curves and surfaces; and pseudo-Riemannian manifolds for fun,” he drawled, rolling his eyes. 

“You know differential geometry?” Rodney said, narrowing his eyes and staring down at him. “But your hair is ridiculous!” 

John chuckled at the non-sequitur, falling back on the bed. Well, Rodney would never be boring or predictable that was for sure. “Okay, I have no idea what you’re talking about.” 

“My first name is Meredith,” Rodney whispered, making a face. 

“Meredith Rodney McKay?” John said, tilting his head to look at him. 

“You are  _ never _ allowed to call me that when we get into a fight,” he said, narrowing his eyes. “There won’t be any make up sex if you do.” 

John smiled, trembling slightly. “I promise.” 


	7. Chapter 7

Sam couldn’t remember a time when she felt like she could have everything that she wanted. Possibly never in her life, to be honest. The past few days with Daniel and Jack were eye opening, not just because of the sex -- and Holy Hannah the sex was  _ amazing _ and varied and addictive -- but because of how naturally the three of them came together physically, mentally, and emotionally. Maybe in one of those parallel worlds that she and Rodney often theorized and fought over, they were all on a research team, going out together into the world to explore -- or beyond their own world if they could find the star gate. 

The lake was gorgeous with a mild breeze flowing over them, and Sam basked under the heat of the late morning sun in a simple blue bikini that the house staff had provided for her. It was a bit more risque than she preferred, but the appreciative looks that she caught from Daniel and Jack gave her the confidence to wear it. Rodney’s eyes nearly fell out of his head, his mouth opening and closing as he stared at her. The General slapped Rodney on the back of his head playfully, told him to stop leering, complimented her on her choice of a bathing suit, and Sam laughed as Rodney started haranguing everyone about skin cancer. 

She, Daniel, and Jack were in one of the larger lake boats while Rodney and the General were in their own boat, anchored on another part of the lake, and a third boat with Jack’s guards circled them slowly to keep watch over the Prince, while maintaining a discreet distance. She could hear the General’s laughter echoing across the water, a deep braying sound that was too ridiculous to belong to such a handsome man. In a way, his stupid sounding laugh humanized him and made him less intimidating. 

_ “I don’t think he has a lot of laughter in his life,” Rodney said, as he, Sam, and Daniel worked in the conference room together.  _

_ Daniel snickered. “He sounds like a rabid hyena.”  _

_ Sam laughed, seeing the offended expression on Rodney’s face. “He’s too beautiful to be perfect at everything, Rodney. It just wouldn’t be fair.”  _

_ “Hmm...I suppose you’re right,” he said, begrudgingly. He looked at her and then at Daniel. “So I guess the two of you have decided to share the Prince. Do you guys take turns or are the three of you in his bed at the same time?”  _

_ Daniel choked on his coffee, coughing on the pages of his notebook and glaring up at Rodney. Sam gasped, nearly fell off her stool, blinking stupidly at Rodney.  _

_ Rodney gave them a crooked, evil smile. “Is the Prince the best sex you’ve ever had?”  _

She turned her head to look at Daniel sitting back on a lounge chair, wearing his short-sleeved shirt unbuttoned, and reading a battered paperback book, a green floppy hat on his head. Jack was sitting on the side of the boat, fishing for their dinner. He had already caught three large fish and she was certain that they wouldn’t leave the lake until Jack caught a few more. 

Jack took a drink from his beer bottle and handed it off to Daniel, who took it and took a drink from it, too, all without looking up from his book. Sam liked the way that they seemed to be in sync with each other. Maybe she should’ve felt jealous or left out or something, but she actually didn’t. Over the last few nights, she got to watch the two of them become open and vulnerable with each other. It was stunning and humbling to see Daniel just...give himself over to them, to his own desires. She loved seeing Daniel’s desperation under the influence of the pleasure drug, but it was delicious to see Daniel’s sensuality blossom, slow and shy like a night flower, without the drugs. A smirk played on her lips; last night, she remembered the eagerness in Jack’s dark eyes as she slowly rode Daniel’s cock, holding his hands down on the bed as she teased him and made him beg to come. 

_ “Please, Sam, just a little faster,” Daniel moaned, thrusting his hips upwards but Sam had moved with him in anticipation, not giving him the friction he needed.  _

_ She smiled down at him and licked her lips, feeling quite powerful. She looked up at Jack, who was watching her and Daniel with a slumberous expression on his handsome face, waiting patiently for his turn. She watched him stroke his cock slowly, giving her a little show.  _

_ “Please! Come on, Sam -- “  _

_ “Shut up,” she said, lightly, taking the sting out of her rudeness with a smile. Daniel blinked up at her, half in surprise and half in lust. She’d never said anything like that to him before. “Now, be a good boy, Danny, and stay hard while I play with you a little more. And if you’re a very good boy, maybe I’ll let you fuck Jack after I come.”  _

Daniel had been a very, very good boy last night. 

She and Rodney always said that Daniel was the heart of their little trio. Rodney was a genius but he was abrasive and didn’t put up with fools. She was the most pragmatic of them and most often the peacemaker. Daniel was the most empathetic and could soften Rodney’s hell-on-wheels attitude and could get her to loosen up when she started to get too bogged down by the rules. 

A part of her always felt like Daniel was theirs --  _ hers _ . And the change in their relationship only made her feel that on a deeper, primal level. She never expected to ever feel possessive about another human being; but sharing him with Jack felt like she and Jack were co-conspirators and equal partners in Daniel’s pleasure. 

She watched as Jack reached down and stroked his hand on Daniel’s shoulder, a thumb drifting gently along Daniel’s jaw. Daniel merely smiled as he leaned into Jack’s touch, turning the page of his book. Sam suspected that there was something brewing between Daniel and Jack, something more than just sex and pleasure. And her feelings for Jack were becoming intense as well. For all of her life, she had focused her energies on her research work and struggled to gain a foothold in the scientific community. It didn’t leave her a lot of time to devote to finding a romantic partner, nevermind finding a romantic partner who respected her intelligence. The kingdom of Maybourne didn’t respect the contributions of women, barring people like her from ever seeing their full potential. It was why she stayed so close to Daniel and Rodney; she knew they respected her and understood her ambitions, shared in her ambitions. But now, as a captive of the Prince, she was in a position to gain his influence and thrive under his luxurious protection. In time, Sam knew that she wouldn’t need Jack’s or anyone else’s approval; that she’d be able to create her own potential and meet it. 

“I can feel the gears turning in your head, Carter,” Jack said, grinning. “Whatcha thinking about?” 

Daniel turned to look at her, a knowing smile on his lips. 

Sam sighed and leaned back on her cushioned lounge chair, chuckling softly. “Just that a girl could get used to this.” 

*** 

Rodney decided that he hated boating. 

“All of you should be wearing more sunblock!” He called to the Prince’s guards as their boat sailed past at a safe distance, keeping the boat’s wake away from where John swam in the lake. 

The five men on the guard boat grinned, nodding their heads. They weren’t fully out of uniform, shirtless and wearing sunglasses. Rodney noted enviously that they were all quite fit and beautifully tanned. Rodney never tanned, his pale skin mottled an ugly red and burned under the sun. During their time on Mare Nectaris, he was the only one wearing a long-sleeved shirt, a wide-brimmed hat, and many layers of sunblock. 

“We’re fully protected, Dr. McKay,” one of them called back, chuckling. 

“And you should reapply every 45 minutes! Who knows how long it’ll take for Jack to catch any fish!” 

“Hey! I’ve already caught three of them, McKay!” Jack shouted from his boat. 

“Are you guys wearing sunblock?” Rodney shouted back, holding up his tube of sunblock and waving it in the air. “Every 45 minutes! You know melanoma accounts for about one percent of all skin cancers that can lead to death! Did you know that there’s approximately 6000 deaths per year from melanoma!” 

Daniel and Sam just waved to him and ignored him. While Sam looked lovely in her blue bikini, Rodney was worried over the amount of skin that was exposed to the sun; but at least Daniel was wearing a hat. All three of them were fair-skinned and Rodney was adamant about minimizing sun exposure and UV safety when they were in the desert. 

“Christ, McKay, just ruin the mood!” Jack said, glaring at him across the lake. 

“I just want everyone to be cancer free!” Rodney hollered, huffing in frustration when he heard John’s laugh from the water. He returned to the safety of the canopy that shielded their lake boat, checking the time to see when he needed to reapply the sunblock cream. 

He sat down on a lounge chair and picked up the tablet, scrolling through the data that Zelenka had sent them. As much as he appreciated their little holiday, he much preferred to be in a lab somewhere, preferably with some intelligent people, so that he could work through the data. He was pleased that they were going to the Capitol tomorrow. He was looking forward to seeing the capital city and the palace and John’s townhouse. He mulled that over for a moment, thinking about how his life was going to change -- was already changed by being a captive. He thought it was probably for the better; there wasn’t anything that he really needed from his old apartment in faculty housing. He was pretty sure that John would replace anything he wanted and Rodney could start earning a salary once he secured a new position, either at one of the science centers or at the university. For the first time since he was a teenager, Rodney was without a job and an income of his own, and it worried him to be so dependent on John, no matter how generous John was with him. 

There was a splash and Rodney looked up to see John holding onto the ladder as he pulled himself up on the boat, water flowing down his lean and toned body to the boat floorboards. He shouldn’t be so fucking gorgeous with his stupid hair and his perfectly tanned skin. Rodney licked his lips as John picked up one of the fluffy beach towels and started to dry off his arms and chest, turning as he smiled knowingly at Rodney. 

“Good swim?” He said, completely distracted from the research as his eyes slid over every inch of John’s skin. 

“Yeah, the water’s perfect,” John said, bending over to dry his legs. “You’ll have to take a dip with me.” 

Rodney made a noncommittal sound and wished that John would take off the swim trunks. 

He watched as John slipped his fingers on the waistband of his blue swim trunks and pulled them down his hips, dropping the wet fabric on the floorboards of the boat. Surprisingly, John was tanned everywhere, showing only a slight tan line. 

Jesus, when does a General have time to even out his tan out in the desert? 

“Oh my god, are you going to just flash everyone on the lake?” Rodney said, his eyes widening as John toweled his hair. 

“It’s nothing anyone hasn’t seen before,” John said, casually. 

“Excuse me!” 

He watched as John dropped the towel and sauntered towards him, beautifully masculine in his nudity, his cock thickening as he straddled Rodney’s legs, kneeling over him on the lounge chair. 

“Get over it. Nudity isn’t a big thing around here. Normally, we just go skinny dipping in the lake. Everyone is wearing bathing suits today because we have company,” John said, taking the tablet from Rodney’s hands and setting it gently on the small table beside the lounge chair. “We can go skinny dipping tonight, just the two of us, if you’re feeling shy. It’s our last night at the lake house.” 

Rodney made a face. “But...there’s fish and stuff in the lake. What if something, uh, bit us?” 

He looked pointed at John’s cock, which was hardening up very nicely, standing out from his body. It was at the perfect level, near Rodney’s mouth, and he found himself nearly breathless with the force of his desire. He met John’s eyes, surprised to see that desire echoed. 

John laughed again, setting one hand on top of the lounge chair, the other stroking Rodney’s face. “There’s nothing to be afraid of. The lake is perfectly safe for all kinds of water activities.” 

“I don’t know about water activities, but I have some ideas for boat activities,” he said, licking his bottom lip and getting it wet. 

“Yeah?” John said, intently. “Want to show me your ideas?” 

Rodney  **did** want to show him his ideas; John was always game to know all about Rodney’s ideas. Not only that, Rodney wanted to make it good for him. In just a few days, he’d learned a lot about what John liked in bed. He was surprisingly uncomplicated and opened to receiving and to giving pleasure, not to mention equally adept at fucking Rodney stupid.

Gently, he placed his hands on John’s hips and leaned forward, licking the head of his cock while he looked up to gauge John’s reactions. He tasted clean lake water and the familiar salt-bitter precome, and his mouth watered for more. He cupped his lips around the head, just the head, and licked and sucked lightly, making it a tease. 

“I love the feel of your mouth. Sometimes, when you’re talking, I don’t even hear what you’re saying because I’m remembering the feel of your mouth on me.” 

He wasn’t sure if he should be insulted or pleased. He placed the edges of his teeth against the sensitive head carefully, giving John a warning look. 

John hissed in a breath, his body trembling from the effort of keeping still, and Rodney looked up as he inhaled deeply through his nose, flattening his tongue on the underside of John’s hard cock, pulling him inside his mouth slowly until he felt the head against the back of his throat. He exhaled and fought hard to swallow down his natural gag reflex, tilting his head back slightly to open more of his throat until he felt a little release, John’s cock sinking deeper inside his throat, his lips pressed around the base. 

John’s hands grabbed the top of the lounge chair, throwing back his head and letting out a throaty moan. “Jesus, Rodney.” 

Rodney pulled away slowly, breathing through his nose several times as he kept the head of John’s cock in his mouth. He sucked and moved his head back and forth, feeling the tremors of John’s body in his hands and he moaned around his mouthful, pulling John closer so that he could wrap his arms behind John’s thighs, his hands playfully cupping John’s clenching ass. 

“Yes, that’s so good,” John murmured, one hand moving behind Rodney’s head, sliding down to just hold onto the back of his neck. “So good, baby, so good. A little faster. Please, Rodney. Just a little more.” 

The backseat driving was totally uncalled for in Rodney’s opinion. He actually did know what he was doing, even though he hadn’t done it in a long while. So he pulled completely off of John’s cock and looked up at him. “Hush. You’ll take what I give you.” 

John gave him a dazed look. “Okay.” 

“Good.” Rodney said and then held out his tongue so that he could bounce the head of his cock on it while John stared down at him, a small smirk on his lips. Rodney used his cheek to press the cock out of his way, mouthing down the base so that he could suck on the balls. John groaned and shuddered, arching up on his knees, thighs trembling. Rodney made a humming noise of pleasure, his hands holding John’s ass to keep him still as he spent some time exploring and suckling on his balls, his nose pressed against the crease of John’s thighs. He smelled like clean musk and heated flesh, a warm and earthy scent. He closed his eyes and just enjoyed the feel and weight of John’s balls, listening to the tight gasps of pleasure from John’s mouth. 

“Oh god, you’re perfect...perfect Rodney, yes, please…” 

Seriously, John made him feel so goddamn smug, and he had to wonder if John was always so easy to please. He looked up to see John staring down at him with half-lidded eyes, the hazel green dilated so that they looked black, and mouth slack. Rodney realized that he didn’t care about John’s past sexual experience, as long as Rodney was the one giving him pleasure now. And if the stupid look on John’s pretty face was any indication, Rodney was definitely a sex god. 

He put his lips back on John’s cock, licking him from the base, and taking the head back into his mouth and going down on him. He sucked hard as he pulled back, feeling his cheeks hollowing, and licked the head, then took him deep again. He was going to make John moan so loud that they’d hear him back at the main house. 

“Fuck!” John cried out, letting out a loud moan that was desperate and edged with a little cajoling whine. “Rodney, fuck, yes!” 

Rodney decided that play time was over and he wanted --  _ needed _ John come now, needed to taste him as he came in Rodney’s mouth. He kept up the bob-and-suck rhythm, feeling his jaw starting to ache, as John kept up a steady thrust, but not pushing himself too deeply inside Rodney’s mouth. Such consideration deserved a reward. 

“Later, when we’re in bed, you can fuck my throat as much as you’d like,” he whispered against John’s cock, a secret little promise just between them. “I like that...having it done to me.” 

“Shit, yeah,” John whispered back, biting his lower lip as his eyes narrowed and darkened. 

Rodney couldn’t maintain the eye contact, feeling his cheeks flush. Instead, he took John’s cock deeply again, hoping that he had enough breath stored in his lungs, and swallowed hard as he pressed his thumb behind John’s balls, rubbing the thin skin and pushing up against his prostate gland from the outside. 

“Rodney!” John shouted, finally thrusting his hips out of control, as Rodney sucked him through what seemed like a really hard, good orgasm. “Oh Christ yes fuck!” 

He swallowed everything that he could, gasping loudly, and coughing a little as he pulled his mouth away so that he could catch his breath. His hands were curled hard around John’s hips, leaving behind his finger marks on John’s skin. Rodney wiped his mouth with his hand and fell back on the lounger, panting as he looked up at John. 

John let out a breathless laugh, eyes bright with pleasure, as he leaned over Rodney, his arms braced on top of the lounge chair. “God, Rodney...that was so good. You just wait; once I catch my breath, I’m going to make you scream.” 

Rodney smirked, enjoying seeing John so completely loose and relaxed. His neglected cock was hard under his swim trunks, but he wasn’t in any hurry to get off just then. 

“Jesus, Shep! You scared away all the goddamn fish!” Jack shouted from across the lake. 

“HOORAH!” The guards on the other boat shouted, cheering loudly. 

“I hate everyone,” Rodney groused, feeling his face heat up as John chuckled, leaning down to kiss Rodney’s mouth. 

*** 

Jack stood on the balcony, his hands on the beautiful telescope that John had gifted him a few years ago, looking out at the placid lake, already missing the peace and quiet of his favorite retreat. The moon was shining directly above the water, mirroring the night sky and giving the effect of a second moon. It looked almost alien, but familiar; and he looked up at the stars filling the night sky, wondering how many worlds had living beings and if the gate to the stars really was hidden under his desert. He peered through the lens of the telescope, making minute adjustments so that he could clearly see the moon, admiring the many craters that covered the surface. 

He turned when he heard John stepping out on the balcony, coming to stand beside him, handing him a bottle of perfectly chilled beer. “Thanks, Shep.” 

“The kids have crashed out in the living room,” he said, amused. “Too much science, too much sun.” 

“Too much sex,” Jack drawled, taking a long drink of the beer. 

He watched as John grinned, leaning his hip against the balustrade, looking up at him. Jack reached out and stroked his hand over John’s shoulder. 

“Looking forward to getting back to the city?” 

Jack snorted. “Well, I’ve been away from the palace for too long, the Royal Court is getting restless and you know the kinds of trouble that’ll bring me.” He let out a deep sigh, thinking of Daniel, Samantha, and Rodney. “And we need to get the scientists working on their research with our people.” 

“Yeah, I know.” 

He could tell that Sheppard wanted to tell him something; he could feel some tension in John’s muscles and Jack massaged his shoulder, cupping his hand on John’s neck. The younger man was never easy to read, but Jack thought that they were close enough that he could tell something was brewing in his head. 

“What’s on your mind, John?” 

“I missed you...missed being out at the lake house.” John gave him a certain look. “I have a lot of fond memories being out here with you.” 

Jack smiled. “I missed you, too. You know you’re always welcomed to come up to the lake house...and you’re always welcomed to come up to the Capitol, too.” 

John sighed, turning to look out at the lake. “Yeah, I’ve been thinking about that. Thinking about my future.” 

“I know that things are still new with you and Rodney,” Jack said, meeting John’s gaze. “This was a great mini vacation for you -- a well deserved one. I know you feel torn; you have a duty to your people but you want to be close to him. I don’t know if this makes the decision easier for you, but I’d like for you to stay close to me, too.” 

He watched as Sheppard’s eyes widened, misinterpreting Jack’s meaning. So Jack just chuckled, drank his beer, and took his time to explain what he meant. 

“Look, I have my hands full with Danny and Sam -- not to mention my own Harem back at the palace. Do you really think I have enough energy to bed you at the same time? Besides, McKay doesn’t strike me as the kind of man who knows how to share.” He made a funny face at John. “I know you hate palace politics, but I think it’s time that you took your place in the Senate. I don’t want any more war and you’re wasted out in the desert. I need your skills in strategy so I can finally deal with Maybourne.” 

John chuckled, running his hand over his head. “Yeah, that’s what I wanted to talk to you about. I’d like to retire from my field commission and bring back a few of my men to the capital city. I need to promote a few people so that they can take on leadership positions in my company; and then hand over the army to a new General.” 

“Sounds good,” Jack said, nodding slowly. “Send me your recommendations and I’ll share my thoughts with my Majordomo.” 

“How’s Teal’c doing, by the way? How’s his son?” 

“They’re doing great. Rya’c is engaged to Karyn and they’re planning a summer wedding. I’ve never seen Teal’c so  _ emotional _ ,” he said, chuckling at his own joke. 

John snorted, shaking his head. “Rya’c is getting  _ married _ ? Isn’t he still 12-years old?” 

“He’s 20-years old now.” 

“Shit,” Sheppard said, laughing in disbelief. “That shit makes me feel old.” 

“Bite your tongue,” Jack said, playfully slapping the back of John’s head. 

“Jack, if the scientists go out into the desert, I’d like to be part of the security to oversee their work.” 

“There’s no one I trust more to do that, John,” he said, nodding. “You know I’ll be out there in the desert with them, too.” 

“Of course,” Sheppard said, smiling widely. “Got to keep an eye on all three of them. Jesus...the three of them...fucking trouble.” 

Jack laughed, putting his arm around John’s shoulders, turning so that they could walk back into the main house. “Look, Shep, I promise to keep an eye on Rodney for you while you’re back in the field. I’ll keep them in the palace, close to me and protected, and start the process to give them citizenship in the kingdom. I know you won’t be able to stay away, so I expect to see you every weekend in the Capitol, until you square away what you need to do so you can come home to us.” 

They walked into the living room and stopped, smiling at the three scientists. Sam was curled up on the couch, Daniel was sprawled out on a bunch of pillows on the carpet, hugging a small velvet cushion to his chest, and Rodney was snoring loudly in an armchair, his head thrown back and mouth open. All around them were empty glasses and bottles, the detritus of opened bags of junk food and snacks everywhere on the floor. They were a mess and in complete need of people like him and Sheppard. 

He looked over at John and saw an expression of contentment mirrored on his handsome face. Jack pressed a kiss to John’s temple and released him. 

“Collect your scientist and take him up to bed,” he said, giving John a light smack on his ass and winking at him. “Don’t stay up all night, we’re leaving for the Capitol by noon.” 

“Can we make it a late breakfast?” John said, walking to Rodney and gently shaking his shoulder. “Hey, let’s go to bed.” 

Rodney made a sound of protest, pushing John’s hand off his shoulder and curling back up in the wide armchair. Jack snickered, gently waking Sam. He wasn’t an idiot; recent experience had taught him that he needed her help to get Daniel awake. 

Jack knelt down by Daniel, shaking his shoulder as Sam crooned at him to wake up. He left Sam to do the sweet talking and looked up to watch as John finally cajoled Rodney to his feet, sleepy and grumbling under his breath. Daniel blinked up at Jack and then closed his eyes without a word, turning on his side in an attempt to ignore both him and Sam; and Jack laughed softly, thinking that the months and years ahead of them were going to be the most interesting of his life. 

**_END OF PART ONE_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: This concludes part one of the story, which is now a series! HAHA! Thanks for coming along this little journey with me. I will be back soon with new chapters for the second part of the series, where we'll get to learn more about what the characters are doing, sexytimes and all!


End file.
